Un pasado cercano
by Nasaki
Summary: Hiei y Kurama estaban predestinados,pero el destino quiso que se separasen por un tiempo,¿podrán sus propios hijos cambiar esta situación?YAOI!HieixKurama 6capi
1. Un largo tiempo

N/A: Un raro fic donde Hiei y Kurama tienen hijos, espero que el fic sea de su agrado, es como mi primer angst y espero que salga bien

DISCLAIMER: Bueno, ya saben, los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, este fic esta echo sin fines de lucro.

WARNING: El yaoi está presente, así que si no te gusta o eres homo fóbico, no lo leas, no hay reclamos más tarde.

Un pasado cercano: Capítulo 1: _Un largo tiempo_

-Buenos días, perdóneme, pero¿su nombre es Hiei-

El chico vestido de negro, y de cabello de igual color volteó la mirada para dirigirla hacia el joven de cabellos rojizos.

Rió, y miró a las negras y ya gastadas vestiduras de su padre y negó con la cabeza.

-Hiei es mi padre, y si no te importa ¿podrías alejarte ahora- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada fría, helada, realmente temible.

-Mi nombre es Yoru¿Y cuál es tu nombre- insistió el pelirrojo.

El chico de cabellos negros se volvió de nuevo hacia el pelirrojo, hizo una mueca y sin siquiera mirarlo se limitó a responder.

-Mi nombre es Kay¿acaso te conozco- preguntó con tono burlón.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Te pareces mucho a Hiei..-

¿¿Acaso conoces a mi padre- preguntó con gestó indiferente, tratando de que no sonara interesado ni nada de eso.

Yoru le dirigió una sonrisa, y asintió. La mirada en los ojos color escarlata de Kay reflejaron algo de asombro tan sólo por un momento, al igual que su padre Kay había tratado de aprender a controlar sus emociones, que sus ojos fueran más fríos que el hielo, y nadie tendría porque saber lo que sentía a través de ellos.

-Sólo lo conozco por mi padre, su nombre en el ningenkai es Shuichi Minamino, pero creo que Hiei le llamaba por su verdadero nombre, se llama Kurama..-

-Hn..-

Kay miró de nuevo sus vestiduras, las mismas que habían acompañado a Hiei cuando era miembro del Urameshi Team, cuando aún estaba contactado con el Makai, con Mukuro, recuerdos y lugares que su padre prefería olvidar.

Su padre nunca le había dicho de la existencia de Kurama, de echo, no hablaban mucho desde la muerte de su madre, y desde que la hermana de su padre, Yukina Jaganshi Kuwabara, se había casado.

Sólo una vez lloró su padre, desde que él tenía memoria, cuando el tenía 5 años, cuando su madre había muerto, recordó que su padre lloraba silenciosamente, y que sus lágrimas se convirtieron en perlas negras al caer al suelo él mismo había recogido una de ellas, y la conservaba porque era el único recuerdo de su madre que tenía.

De no haber muerto él ahora tendría una hermana menor.

Se volteó para irse, no quería seguir hablando con ese ningen, el hijo de Kurama, hn.

-Espera, no te vayas, me gustaría seguir hablando...- Yoru pidió tratando de sonar lo suficientemente amable, tratando de retrasar la partida de Kay.

Kay sonrió, casi con aprensión, y soltó una risita forzada.

-Adivina, yo no...-

Yoru suspiro casi con fastidio, la campana había sonado.

Yoru se dio media vuelta para irse, miró hacia atrás una última vez.

¿No vienes? .-

¿Para sentarme, aburrirme, y estar rodeado de ningens en sus estúpidas clases? No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí afuera.-

Kay se encogió de hombros y se sentó en uno de los árboles que rodeaban el instituto en el que su padre lo había enviado, no sabía porque, después de todo, Hiei odiaba a los ningens.

Quizás por su madre, ella hubiese querido que fuese a uno de esos institutos para ningens...

¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer¿Te quedarás ahí por el resto de tu vida-

Kay gruño con fastidio.

-No seas estúpido, claro que no, aquí hace demasiado frío, mejor me vuelvo a mi casa, tu quédate con tu estúpido instituto, para estúpidos ningens.-

Replicó secamente.

Y se alejó.

Camino despacio hasta que Yoru entró en el edificio, entonces comenzó a correr con rapidez, quería llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible.

Si había algo de lo que realmente podía estarle agradecido a Hiei, era haber heredado su rapidez y su velocidad, porque sabía que él no era del todo ningen, ni tampoco del todo un youkai, pero algo era algo, y mientras que le sirviese para escaparse de otra aburrida clase de Matemáticas, estaba bien.

Llegó por fin, hasta una casa, de increíble y a preciable aspecto.

La detestaba, todos en el instituto al que los ningens van, trataban de persuadirlo de sentarse con ellos, o estudiar, o nada más charlar un rato, como si eso pudiera hacer que se ganaran la simpatía de alguien a quienes ellos consideraban muy "afortunado" por vivir en un lugar como ese, con una familia de dinero, como quien dice.

-Otra vez te escapaste¿verdad? .-

-Hn...-

Hiei lo miró como si quisiese reprenderlo, pero no lo hizo, se encogió de hombros, en verdad, nunca lo hacía.

Kay miró a su padre una vez más, realmente se sorprendía de su padre. Él parecía no tener más de 15 años de edad, pero sin embargo era su padre.

Kay siempre creyó que era porque su padre era un youkai, quizás los youkais envejecían con menos rapidez que los ningens, o quizás casi no envejecían. Después de todo cualquiera que los viesen dirían que eran hermanos, ya le había sucedido.

¿Quién es Kurama? .-

-Hn...-

-Comprendo..- Kay dijo casi en un susurro con algo de fastidio, y subió por las escaleras.

Sabía que si Hiei no quería decirle algo no lo haría, y era imposible insistir o tratar de persuadirlo.

Hiei dirigió la mirada hacia la escalera por donde se había ido Kay, no sabía como era que se había enterado de la existencia del zorro, pero no obtendría ninguna participación de su parte.

Aunque debía admitir que le preocupaba, Kurama y él habían sido amigos, los mejores amigos, habían incluso sido amantes, pero la infidelidad era algo que Hiei no estaba dispuesto a perdonar, y así es como el zorro se casó, con una ningen, mientras el sufría en las sombras, así que decidió él también casarse con una ningen.

Al comienzo no la amaba realmente, pero con el tiempo se había maravillado de lo mucho que había podido llegar a quererla.

Por eso, cuando murió, no podía creer que pudiese estar derramando lágrimas por una ningen, pero así era.

Hiei volvió a acordarse de sus ojos uno de esos días tan comunes por la tarde.

"_¿Quieres ver esta película-_

_-Hn...-_

_¡Oh, vamos Hiei! .-_

_-Supongo que un último tiempo juntos no me matará- respondió con sarcasmo._

_¡No seas así! Yo iba a compartir tiempo contigo mañana pero no quisiste.-_

_-No, me hiciste a un lado..-_

_-No te hice a un lado íbamos a ir de compras pero tú no quisiste venir .-_

_-No quiero formar parte de tu derroche de dinero...-_

_La chica rió con ganas, eso sorprendió al youkai de fuego._

_¿De qué ríes? .-_

_-Hiei, tenemos dinero de sobra, no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, pero si prefieres, mañana pasaré el día contigo.- dijo abrazándolo._

_-Hn..creo que estaría bien zorro- Hiei dijo casi con angustia, se veía algo de preocupación y nostalgia en su mirada._

_La chica a su lado no lo notó, pero le sorprendió que Hiei la llamase "zorro", no sonaba común, pero supuso que era una manera un tanto familiar de referirse a ella y le sonrió con dulzura._

_-De acuerdo, entonces..-."_

Ese día había sentido no sólo que su esposa ningen estaba presente, si no que había sentido como si el kitsune también hubiera estado allí.

Esa sensación un tanto extraña lo acompañaba desde entonces.

El sonido del timbre en la puerta de entrada lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta esperando que no fuese ningún vendedor inoportuno.

Era un joven, un pelirrojo, se parecía mucho a Kurama.

Sus ojos verdes y hermosos, su cabello rojizo, su mirada, casi todo en él.

-Buenas tardes señor Jaganshi¿está Kay-

-Hn...arriba, sube las escaleras.-

-Gracias...-

Antes de subir las escaleras le dirigió una mirada triste y curiosa a la vez.

¿Es usted el hermano de Kay-

Hiei emitió una sonrisa casi insinuada, e imperceptible.

-No, yo soy su padre...-

El chico asintió y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Y Hiei pensó, "Si, se parece mucho a mi kitsune".

(Fin del capítulo)

N/A: Bueno, y aquí está el primer capi, espero que les guste mucho a todos los que lo lean, y pronto haré el segundo capi, después de terminar el 8 capi de Fanfics: la orden del día. ((q tengo muchas ideas pero ando retrasada con los fics, U))

Cualquier cosa dejen reviews, please.

Nasaki


	2. Encuentros desafortunados

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capi, tendría que haber terminado primero el 8 capi de Fanfics: la orden del día, pero ya saben, la inspiración nunca llega cuando realmente la necesito. Como sea, espero que les guste este capítulo y que dejen reviews, muchas reviews, porque me levantan el ánimo. Y desde ya les agradezco por todas las reviews y me alegro que les haya gustado.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro.

WARNING: En este fic hay yaoi, así que si no les gusta, por favor no lo lean, no hay reclamos más tarde.((no digan que no les advertí u.uU))

ACLARACIONES: El fragmento en el principio del fic es parte del cuento "Berenice" de Edgar Allan Poe, uno de mis autores favoritos en su género.((y si, ya se, tampoco me pertenece)). u.u

Ahora responderé reviews:

**Hana Black**:Bueno, gracias por enviarme un review y espero que este capítulo también te guste, jeje, esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar.((otras de mis fics hace algún tiempo que tendría que actualizar. u.uU. ))

**AomeRL:** Bien, espero que este capi también te guste y, si, haré sufrir a Kurama, jajaja.((risa sádica de me encanta hacer sufrir a Kurama, jaja.))

**Nizza:** Espero que este capi te guste, y como vieron, no tardé tanto en actualizar, aunque la próxima actualización tardará un poquito más.

Un pasado cercano: Capítulo 2: _Encuentros desafortunados_

"_**(...)¿Cómo es que de la belleza pueda derivar una clase de fealdad, de la paz un símil de la pena?. Pero así como para cierta ética, el mal es consecuencia del bien, así, también, la pena nace de la alegría. La angustia de hoy es memoria de la beatitud pasada, las agonías que son tienen origen en el éxtasis que pudo haber sido.(...)"**_

Al abrirse la puerta, Kay cerró el libro con fuerza, esperando que fuese quien fuese no hubiera visto lo que estaba leyendo, y lo colocó rápidamente bajo la cama. Se acomodó en una posición que él consideraba, de lo más normal y trató de adoptar la expresión más despreocupada del mundo.

-Kay¿Puedo pasar?.- la voz de Yoru sonó a través de la puerta aún cerrada.

Kay gruñó con fastidio.

-Largo, hoy no tengo ganas de hablarle a ningún ningen, y menos a ti.-

Yoru frunció el ceño y no esperó más a entrar en el cuarto, que al entrar, se encontró con una habitación completamente ordenada, la ropa en los guardarropas, los objetos de valor en la repisa, los trofeos en uno de los tantos estantes, y los libros a un costado, casi escondido de la habitación, en una pequeña repisa, todos excepto uno.

_**-**_Me arriesgaré adivinando, pero creo que nunca tienes ganas de hablar con ningún ningen.- dijo sonriendo, sin aquel tono inocente de esa mañana, lo cual desconcertó un poco a Kay por unos instantes, hasta que sus facciones volvieron a la común inexpresividad de su rostro.

-Adivinaste.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Yoru suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

¿Acaso no me oíste?.- Kay estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, lo cuál le traía otra preocupación¿porqué se estaba poniendo nervioso?.

-Hiei me ha dejado pasar, realmente nunca esperé que pareciera tan joven, pero mi padre también tiene más edad de la que aparenta.-

¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-

Kay acabó de pronunciar con un dejo de fastidio en la voz y corrió con uno de sus pies el libro que asomaba por uno de los bordes de la cama, pero Yoru ya había advertido esto y lo tomó con rapidez.

A medida que comenzó a leerlo, sus ojos comenzaron a adoptar una expresión bastante concentrada, distante.

Kay se sonrojó y le quitó el libro de las manos con verdadera furia.

¿Acaso lees?.-

¿Acaso los youkais no leemos?.-

-Pero tú sólo eres mitad youkai.-

-No hay ninguna diferencia. Puedo leer como cualquiera.-

-Pero es que realmente me preocupa que..-

¡¡Fuera!.-

Yoru tomó el libro con firmeza y salió por la puerta rápidamente.

Kay tardó unos segundos en enterarse de que Yoru se había llevado consigo su preciado libro, corrió por la escalera, por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, donde ya no había nadie.

Abrió la puerta y miró hacia fuera, nada.

Cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe y se dispuso a subir su habitación, sabía que pronto quedaría destrozada en uno de sus arrebatos de furia.

Yoru mientras tanto, corrió por las calles, rápidamente, tratando de que el libro de Kay no se le resbalara de las manos, hasta que llegó a una casa común, como cualquier otra, casa que había sido testigo de numerosos amantes después de que sus padres se separasen , porque Yoru en su interior siempre había sabido que Kurama nunca la había amado realmente.

Entró tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Buenos días Yoru, llegas a tiempo para cenar.- Kurama sonrió desde la cocina.

Yoru suspiró con fastidio, hizo una pequeña mueca y respondió.

-Muchas gracias, Kurama.- contestó con algo de frialdad y se dirigió a la escalera con el libro firmemente sostenido.

Kurama frunció el ceño con algo de preocupación, y salió de la cocina.

¿Pasa algo Yoru? .- preguntó sonando de verás preocupado. Pero Yoru negó con la cabeza y se volteó hacia las escaleras.

¿Porqué me odias? .- dijo Kurama mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, la expresión de Yoru cambió por unos momentos, haciéndose más suave y comprensiva para con su padre.

-Yo no te odio, padre, es sólo que..-

¡Buenas tardes Yoru!. Y buenas tardes también para ti Kurama...- Una voz desde la cocina los interrumpió, era su madre.

La mujer le dirigió una expresión muy severa hacia Kurama, casi asqueada, y luego con increíble cariño se volvió hacia Yoru.

¿Sucede algo, cariño? .-

Yoru negó con la cabeza y respondió con una falsa sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No, nada mamá.- respondió sonando increíblemente inocente y tranquilizador a la vez.

-Bueno, espero mejores resultados de tu parte cuando vuelva, Kurama, veo que en esta casa falta orden, y Yoru, espero que reconsideres venirte a vivir a mi casa. Tenemos un espléndido jardín, flores, la casa está aseada, y Kyo trata de volver temprano del trabajo para hacernos compañía.- dijo sonriendo y tratando de hacer que su oferta sonase más tentadora, pero Yoru negó con la cabeza, adornar la realidad no le serviría a su madre para convencerlo.

La mujer se paró en la entrada y los saludo con la mano.

-De acuerdo, entonces, nos veremos la semana entrante.- dijo a modo de despido y se fue caminando.

En cuanto se hubo ido, Kurama suspiró aliviado, todavía no podía creer que se hubiese casado con una mujer tan horrible, y menos que hubiese dejado a Hiei por alguien a quien no amaba.

Era en esos momentos cuando extrañaba a su youkai de fuego, y lloraba, y cuando no podía satisfacerse a si mismo, cuando la soledad le embargaba a niveles exorbitantes, era entonces cuando buscaba consuelo en otros brazos.

Recordó la mañana cuando se había decidido decírselo por fin a Hiei, decirle que no seguiría con él, que se casaría, en ese entonces todavía no sabía que su matrimonio terminaría de esa manera.

"_-Puedes pasar Hiei.-_

_Hiei entró, notaba cierto silencio incomodo en el aire, lo había notado días antes, cuando las caricias y los constantes "te amo" del kitsune habían perdido sentido._

_¿Sucede algo? .-_

_Kurama se sonrojó mucho y miró a Hiei suplicante, esperando que algún día lo perdonase._

_-Siéntate Hiei por favor, me gustaría decirte algo.-_

_Hiei frunció el ceño pero obedeció en silencio, esperando lo peor._

_Kurama se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar dificultosamente, mientras poco a poco, comenzaba a sonrojarse y ponerse cada vez más nervioso, ninguna buena señal, pensó Hiei._

_-Verás, es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-_

_Hiei empezaba a entender que aquello era un preludio de un triste final._

_¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? .-_

_-Hace algún tiempo que estoy saliendo con alguien, es una chica, realmente creo que me agrada, creo conocerla de toda la vida. Ambos hemos decidido casarnos la próxima semana, y estás invitado a la boda.-_

_Hiei sentía caer en pedazos, más bien, creía que morir hubiese sido mejor que aquella horrible sentencia._

_¿Eso es todo? .- replicó sin embargo con tono inexpresivo mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro, lágrimas que no lograban encajar del todo, que a pesar de toda su tristeza no parecían pertenecer a ese rostro._

_Hiei pensó que nunca podría llorar, nunca, y menos por ese kitsune._

_Kurama pareció sorprendido, y no atinó a decir nada._

_-De veras creo que podrías haber dicho otra cosa, como, "Hiei realmente disfruté engañarte, hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo para después humillarte y restregarlo todo por el suelo como si no hubiese sucedido nada"-_

_-Hiei yo de verás no..-_

_¡No me hables!. ¡Después de todo lo que has hecho no mereces perdón! .-_

_-Lo siento, realmente lo siento, Hiei, es que..-_

_¡Qué!. ¡Dime qué! .-_

_-No podrías entender que es amar realmente porque..-_

_-No, es verdad, yo nunca podré entender lo que es ser odiado, para luego ser recibido por la persona más traicionera del universo, confiar en ella, en más de una ocasión poner mi vida en sus manos, tratar de hacerla feliz para que luego me enteré de que lo único que ha hecho es saciar su deseo de estúpido zorro, y a pesar de que sé que esa persona me ha herido, sufro por ella en vez de odiarla. Es verdad Kurama, no se que es amar.-_

_Kurama comenzó a llorar, y Hiei salió por la ventana tratando de no mirar hacía atrás."_

Kurama volvió a llorar en silencio, igual que aquella vez.

Yoru había subido las escaleras y se había encerrado en su cuarto, cerró la puerta, se acostó en su cama y abrió el libro en sus manos.

Comenzó a leerlo.

"_**La desdicha es múltiple. La desgracia sobre la tierra es multiforme. Desplegada como el arco iris sobre el ancho horizonte, sus colores son así de variados y también de distintos y estrechamente fundidos. ¿Cómo es que de la belleza pueda derivar una clase de fealdad, de la paz un símil de la pena?. Pero así para cierta ética el mal es consecuencia del bien, así, también, la pena nace de la alegría. La angustia de hoy es memoria de la beatitud pasada, las agonías que son tienen origen en el éxtasis que pudieron haber sido. (...) ".**_

Cerró el libro, mientras un muy extraño plan comenzó a formarse en su mente, y una sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

Y a la siguiente mañana, Kay se sorprendió de encontrar su libro y a un muy sonriente Yoru en la entrada de su casa.

N/A: Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, porque la verdad a mi me costó un poco escribirlo, pero la verdad, es que en este capi debería agradecer a que Edgar Allan Poe hubiese escrito cosas tan bellas y tristes, muy inspiradoras para mi. Bueno, cualquier comentario que quieran decir, dejen reviews, please.

Nasaki


	3. Don't believe in love

Bueno, ahora debería estar comenzando con el 8 capi de "Fanfics: la orden del día", pero ya saben, la inspiración nunca me llega cuando debería, en cambio tengo muchas ganas de terminar este fic porque me gusta mucho la idea de que Hiei y Kurama hayan tenido hijos y que después se reencuentren.

DISCLAIMER: Ya saben, Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece.((lástima. T.T))

WARNING: En este fic hay yaoi, así que si eres homo fóbico por favor no lo leas, que no hay reclamos más tarde.((espero no tener que repetirlo a cada capi, jeje))

Y ahora sí,

Un pasado cercano: Capítulo 3: _Don't believe in love _

Kay interrogó a Yoru con la mirada y espero paciente a que la respuesta llegara .

-Buenos días ... – sentenció Yoru como si nada de la discusión de ayer hubiese sucedido. Kay se mordió el labio inferior esperando no tener que golpearlo.

-Yo no diría buenos ... – concluyó a la vez que cerraba la puerta y se acercaba con aire decidido, esperando que su padre no escuchase los gritos que estaría a punto de dirigir hacia el hijo del kitsune como si de ello dependiese su vida.

Yoru lo miró por unos segundos con temor en los ojos, y luego camino hacia delante al encuentro de Kay , tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

Al tenerlo enfrente, con esa mirada temerosa en los ojos, Kay se echó a reír, pensando en lo divertido y fácil que resultaba asustar a los ningens.

-No te pegaré, ahora ... – replicó y luego al ver la mirada de alivio en los ojos del pelirrojo, su rostro se volvió tan inexpresivo como siempre, y continuó mientras se alejaba de Yoru unos centímetros. - ¿A qué has venido? .

Yoru lo miró con autodeterminación en la mirada de sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de su padre.

-He estado leyendo tu libro ... –dijo al tiempo en que lo señalaba con la miraba y se lo tendía a Kay amistosamente, mientras este se lo arrebataba de las manos con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

A Kay no le agradaba la idea de que otros ojos habían leído aquello que el consideraba suyo, pero obvio que Yoru lo haría, si no lo hubiese echo, ¿para qué le hubiese sacado su libro entonces? .

-Eso es muy obvio, no tenías que decírmelo para que lo supiera, ¿sabes? . Además, no es ese el motivo por el cual has venido a verme, ¿no es así? . –sentenció Kay cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos en una expresión casi impaciente.

Yoru lo miró como si se sintiese sorprendido, y asintió ligeramente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué es que decidiste venir a mi casa a las seis de la mañana de un sábado, el único día libre que tengo? . –preguntó a la vez que sus ojos color escarlata se abrían repentinamente y miraban directo a los ojos verdes del pelirrojo.

-El libro dice que las agonías que son tienen origen en el éxtasis que pudo haber sido, y que la angustia de hoy es memoria de la beatitud pasada, yo pensé que entonces nuestros sufrimientos son causados por la felicidad de nuestros padres en el pasado, y que cuando nosotros nacimos se había esfumado, mientras que ellos seguían siendo infelices por lo que pasó y por lo que pudo haber pasado . –

Kay parecía haberse sorprendido, no le veían ningún sentido a lo que Yoru estaba diciendo, es decir, ¿a qué venía él en todo eso? . Luego de reflexionar unos segundos también se estaba dando cuenta de que Yoru había dicho todo en plural, decía _"nosotros" _en vez de _"yo"_, y _"nuestros"_ en lugar de _"mi"_.

¿Acaso todo eso tenía que ver con el pasado de su padre? . ¿Quién era Kurama? .

Sus miles de preguntas que se comenzaban a formular en su mente no quedarían sin respuesta, así que entrecerrando la mirada la dirigió hacia Yoru.

-¿Quién es Kurama? . ¿Cómo es que conoció a mi padre? . ¿Cómo es que esto se supone que me involucra? . ¿Cómo podría todo esto ayudarme? . – preguntó esperando ver la reacción de Yoru, esperando ver temor en sus ojos, esperando que lo confesase todo y que no lo viese nunca más en toda su vida.

Pero no fue así, Yoru negó lentamente con la cabeza y prosiguió como si no hubiese escuchado ninguna de las preguntas del hijo del mitad koorime, quien apretó los puños y lo miró con impaciencia.

Yoru suspiró y se dispuso a contestar las preguntas, esperando que si lo hacía, al menos saliera vivo de todo el asunto.

-Mi padre, Kurama, y tu padre, Hiei, habían sido amantes . - Kay palideció y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, demasiada sorpresa . –En realidad, primero habían sido amigos, los mejores amigos, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que sentían algo más el uno por el otro, mucho más que una simple amistad. Mi padre conoció una ningen, ella compartía todos los gustos que Kurama tenía, y era muy agradable, así que mi padre decidió casarse con ella, aunque realmente le molestaba el echo de tener que decírselo a Hiei, se sentía culpable. Luego de casarse, ella fue cambiando poco a poco, ya no compartían ninguna opinión, ni ningún gusto, poco a poco Kurama se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, mis padres ahora están separados, porque mi padre nunca dejó de amar a Hiei, nunca y la verdad es que ... –

No pudo alcanzar a completar la frase cuando recibió aquel golpe en el rostro, cayó en el suelo, su nariz sangraba y también sus labios, se quedó allí, demasiado asustado como para reaccionar al dolor, ni como para levantarse y huir. Con una mano rozó sus labios y observó su sangre por unos segundos, como si dudase de haber recibido aquel puñetazo de parte del hijo del koorime.

-¿Acaso crees que yo voy a creerte esa mentira? . ¿Qué te ayudaré a que tu padre sacie su lujuria? . Yo jamás haría tal cosa, dices que quieres que sea feliz, pero eso no me haría feliz en lo absoluto, ¿o acaso esperabas que ver a mi padre con un pervertido me daría gusto? . Y además de eso, tienes el descaro de venir a mi casa para decirme todas esas porquerías como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo. Eres un idiota ... –

Yoru se incorporó al oírlo, entendía a Kay perfectamente, toda su furia, toda su tristeza, él no había reaccionado de una manera diferente al oírlo de la boca de su padre.

-Kay, comprendo como te sientes, yo he sentido lo mismo cuando mi padre me lo dijo, pero créeme que no son mentiras, y Kurama realmente lo ama ... -

Yoru calló de repente al ver la expresión de Kay, ahora ya no mostraba nada, ni furia, ni frustración, nada, absolutamente nada. Kay se acercó con una mirada indescriptible en sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Yo no creo en el amor ... – le dijo casi susurrándole en los oídos, luego se alejó un poco aún con aquella inexpresividad en su rostro, y entró en su casa, justo a tiempo, antes de que la lluvia comenzase a caer del cielo.

Kay entró en su casa dejando que Yoru se quedara afuera con la lluvia que había comenzado a caer, y tratando de esconder la furia que lo embargaba.

Detestaba a Yoru, detestaba a Kurama, y detestaba a Hiei, detestaba a todos, en ese momento lo único que deseaba hacer era irse a su cuarto y llorar, porque nunca se había dignado a llorar en toda su vida, nunca jamás, y ahora cuando nadie podía verlo, al menos una vez en toda su vida podría permitirse llorar un poco.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón principal, se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar, ya no pensaba en nada ni en nadie, estaba en su propio mundo que había comenzado a derrumbarse, todo lo que alguna vez había creído posible se había destruido, todo, sólo era él y su dolor de nuevo.

-Hn ... juraría que nunca llorarías Kay . –esa voz, Kay levantó la mirada para ver de frente a su padre, con aquella expresión de siempre, aquella que la mayoría de la gente cree que dice "nada me importa" y que para él significaba más que cualquier otra cosa, prefería aquella mirada a la de los ojos de Yoru, a la de los ojos de cualquier ningen, la mirada de su propio padre decía mucho más que la de cualquiera, revelaba años de sufrimiento, revelaba un pasado al que la gente teme, revela los pensamientos más lúgubres y siniestros, pensamientos que en la mayoría de la gente no son usuales, y sin embargo, en el fondo de esa mirada había algo de honestidad que Kay siempre había admirado.

-Yo también lo hubiera jurado, no hace mal llorar a veces ... – Kay observó que su padre también había estado llorando, lo veía en su ojos.

Kay lo miró directo a los ojos por una vez y dejó de llorar, se sintió avergonzado, terriblemente avergonzado por haber llorado enfrente de su padre, por dejarle ver aquella debilidad que pretendía ocultar, pero, ¡qué estúpido que había sido, aquellas debilidades que tan bien había sabido alejar de su padre, ahora también los ojos de Hiei los reflejaban con toda su cruda realidad.

Hiei cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando no tener que llorar frente a su propio hijo, esperando que aquellas lágrimas que no había derramado de hace años atrás no pudieran aparecer en su rostro.

Kay lo observaba de una manera diferente, sin aquel odio irracional que hubiese podido mostrar su mirada en otras ocasiones, esa era, Hiei bien lo sabía, una mirada verdadera, una mirada que se mostraba con toda la franqueza que podría haber quedado en el alma de su propio hijo.

Esa, Hiei pensó, era la mirada que Kurana solía dirigirle, esa, era una mirada de afecto de un hijo a un padre.

De repente Kay se sintió abrazado por unos brazos que creyó, jamás podrían demostrarle nunca nada. Sintió sorprendido como las lágrimas de a quien él consideraba su padre resbalar por su espalda, y convertirse en perlas al llegar al suelo.

Hiei se separó para mirar a su hijo a los ojos, y Kay desvió la mirada, que confusa, comenzaba a demostrar las miles de dudas que habían quedado en su mente luego de la conversación de aquella mañana.

Así que se separó de su padre bruscamente, mientras Hiei lo interrogaba con la mirada.

-Hoy desperté temprano, al llegar a la puerta de entrada vi que había un extraño afuera, él me contó quien era Kurama, nunca creí que fueras infeliz por su culpa padre ... –

Kay hubiera querido confesar que con quien había charlado esa mañana era el hijo del kitsune, pero no lo hizo, es decir, ¿qué diría su padre si le contaba eso?. Nunca más querría que hablase con Yoru, pero, ¿acaso él todavía quería hablar con el pelirrojo?.

Hiei se separó con dolor en su mirada, Kurama ... , ese, era un nombre que nunca podría olvidar ...

Kay observó a su padre de verdad sorprendido, la mirada en los ojos de Hiei ahora era una mezcla de temor y angustia, ¿acaso su padre temía que él supiera la verdad acerca de Kurama?.

Kay dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

¿Acaso todo lo que Yoru le había dicho era verdad?.

Dirigió la mirada hacía Hiei, esperando que la respuesta a su pregunta nunca llegara.

-¿Acaso tengo razón? . ¿Es posible que Kurama haya sido tu amante? . –

-Si ... – Hiei dejó que la respuesta escapara de sus labios en un breve suspiro mientras observaba la reacción que pronto ocurrirían en su hijo, eso después de pudiese recuperarse, esta claro.

Kay dirigió su mirada hacia las gastadas vestiduras de su padre, que ahora le pertenecían, hacía su cabello negro como la noche, hacía sus ojos rojos como la sangre, todo lo que su padre le había dado al nacer. Sintió como un odio indescriptible lo rodeaba, se odiaba, se odiaba a si mismo, pero entonces recordó a su madre, ¿Hiei también había sido muy infeliz con ella por el recuerdo de Kurama?.

Admiraba a su padre, a pesar de todo, él seguía en pie, con la cabeza en alto, aunque el mundo se derrumbase ante sus pies, él seguiría en alto, luchando hasta el final.

Lo miró, aún sorprendido.

-Te admiro padre, nunca creía que podría decírtelo, pero te admiro, algún día, te prometo, que algún día seré igual a ti. – dijo Kay esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta no era la respuesta que Hiei se imaginaba, él esperaba que Kay le gritase, que le odiase, no esperaba recibir elogios a cambio por los errores cometidos en el pasado.

Lo miró sorprendido, y sin demostrar ninguna expresión sentenció con amargura:

-No, no quieras ser como yo, no quieras ser un niño prohibido, por que eso es lo que soy, no merezco que me admires por nada ... –

-Pero yo sólo ... –

-¡No! . ¡¿No comprendes! . ¡Yo no debo ser admirado y menos por ti, no quieras ser como yo! . – y desapareció rápidamente por uno de los tantos pasillos de la enorme casa en la que vivían.

Kay lo miró irse, no se atrevió a detenerlo, no dijo nada, y él también se fue, salió en medio de la lluvia, no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero eso nunca, jamás, le había importado.

Yoru suspiró y se dejó caer en su propia cama, de su propio cuarto. Ya no sangraba, y era una verdadera suerte que su padre hubiese curado sus heridas tan rápido.

Recordó las preguntas que su padre le había echo, Kurama había pretendido averiguar quien habría podido golpearlo de esa manera.

((Flash Back))

_Kurama observó como su hijo entraba y se paró, dispuesto a reprenderlo por haberse ido sin haberle avisado antes a donde iría y a quien iría a ver._

_-Yoru, ¿acaso no te he dicho ya muchas veces que no ... – se detuvo al observar las heridas en el rostro de su hijo y al observar que hacía grandes esfuerzos por permanecer de pie._

_Frunció el ceño._

_-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? . – preguntó esperando una respuesta._

_Yoru negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa tratando de calmar un poco a su padre, no podría decirle, después de todo, quien le había pegado y porque, su padre no debía enterarse de la discusión de aquella mañana._

_Kurama suspiró y lo ayudo a subir las escaleras, hasta su cuarto._

_-Quédate ahí, voy a buscar alcohol para desinfectar tus heridas . –replicó Kurama, más tarde volvería a insistirle, conocía a su hijo, no le diría nada a menos que estuviera seguro._

_Yoru observó por unos momentos como su padre desaparecía detrás de la puerta de su cuarto y se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama, y suspiró pesadamente._

_Aún confiaba en que Kay aceptara que sus padres habían sido amantes y quisiese ayudarlo con sus propósitos, esperaba que entendiese que si lo lograban y todo salía a la perfección no sólo sus padres serían felices, si no ellos también._

_Kurama volvió y se sentó junto a él, mientras comenzaba a aplicarle un poco de alcohol sobre las heridas de su rostro y le pidió que se lavase para quitarse la sangre de sus labios._

_Yoru asintió y se incorporó esperando que su padre no le preguntase nada._

_Justo cuando estaba seguro de que podía irse y de que Kurama no volvería a interrogarle._

_Sintió como una de las manos del kitsune lo sostenía firmemente del brazo, e intentó zafarse, sin éxito._

_-¿Sucede algo padre? . –preguntó luego de un largo suspiro de resignación._

_-¿Podrías decirme como y quien te hizo esas heridas? . – Yoru se volvió hacia su padre._

_Esperaba no tener que mentirle, pero era mejor que tenerlo preocupado y dirigiéndole esas miradas interrogatorias durante todo el resto del día._

_-No me sucedió nada, temo que estaba corriendo muy rápido y sin haberlo querido me choqué contra un árbol, no es nada, luego de eso volví a casa, me sentía demasiado mal como para seguir hasta el colegio para recuperar unas notas que había dejado olvidadas. – explicó tratando de sonar creíble._

_Kurama suspiró y lo soltó a la vez que lo miraba esperando poder creerle._

_-¿Así que para eso es que te fuiste de la casa tan temprano?. –dijo Kurama frunciendo el ceño._

_Yoru asintió con rapidez y sonrió ligeramente._

_-Te creo entonces, pero no vuelvas a irte sin antes decirme a donde vas, ¿de acuerdo?. – Yoru asintió y Kurama se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de irse le dirigió una mirada algo confundida._

_-¿De veras crees que nuestra casa está muy desordenada?. –_

_Yoru rió ante las preguntas de su padre, ¡por supuesto que estaba ordenada! . Siempre lo había estado._

_-Claro, siempre lo ha estado, no te preocupes de que mi madre no esté de acuerdo, sabes que sí, ¿no es verdad?. –_

_Kurama rió al oír la respuesta y volvió a sonreírle._

_-Si, así es. –_

((Fin del Flash Back))

-Yoru … - el hijo del kitsune giró la cabeza y se sorprendió de ver a Kay en la entrada de su cuarto.

Le sonrió con complicidad y se levantó con rapidez.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, de veras esperaba que vinieras porque eso significa que has comprendido y que ... –

-Cállate, que haya venido no significa que seremos amigos . –

Yoru permaneció en silencio por algún tiempo.

-No creo que quieras ser amigo de un ningen, pero en verdad es necesario, si es que quieres ver feliz a Hiei ... – concluyó el hijo del kitsune, mientras lo observaba con preocupación.

Esto le hubiera molestado a Kay, detestaba que los ningens le tuvieran lástima, no quería la compasión de nadie, pero si era verdad, si Kurama y su padre habían sido amantes ...

-¿En que piensas? ... –

Kay dirigió la mirada hacia Yoru, el hijo del zorro se asustó, realmente, aquella mirada, ahora ya no estaba seguro de que Kay estuviera del todo "bien".

-Eso no te importa, ningen. No vine a ayudarte en tu ridículo y estúpido plan, no quiero estar en mi casa, no quiero estar cerca de mi padre, puede que si hoy me quedo y no tratas de convencerme de que participe de todas esas estupideces, puede que te ayude algo ... – replicó a la vez que se sentaba del otro lado de la cama, mientras sentía la mirada de Yoru clavada en él.

Se volvió de nuevo.

-¿Qué? . –

Yoru se sonrojó levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, no es nada ... –

Kay se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Yoru de nuevo.

-Afuera llueve, ¿no notaste que mis ropas están mojadas? . –

Yoru asintió.

-¿Qué sugieres? . –

Kay hizo una mueca de desagrado .

-¿No es muy obvio? . Tenemos la misma edad, ¿no es verdad? . –Yoru asintió sorprendido con la cabeza. –Entonces, ¿No podrías darme otras ropas para usar que las mías están mojadas? . –

Yoru se sonrojo, asintió con la cabeza y se volvió rápidamente al guardarropas y le dio una camisa blanca, y un pantalón, Kay era un poco más bajo que él, pero aquellas vestimentas no las usaba desde hace un año, así que supuso que le irían bien.

-¿Estas? . – Yoru volvió a asentir y se rió de la expresión del hijo del mitad korime.

Kay se vistió con las ropas de Yoru, este se sonrojo algo, de verás que le quedaban muy bien, Kay le dirigió una mueca un tanto desagradable, de verdad que aquella extraña conducta le estaba molestando.

-¿Entonces me ayudarás? . – insistió Yoru.

Kay suspiró con fastidio.

-¿Acaso no dejarás de preguntarme? . –

Yoru rió.

-No hasta que me contestes . – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Kay suspiró.

-Quizás ... –

Yoru lo miró sorprendido y se acercó un poco más a Kay.

-Yo creía que no creías en el amor ... –

-Eso es verdad, yo no _"creía"_ ... –

((Fin del capítulo))

N/A: Bueno, jeje, al fin termino este capi, la verdad espero que cumpla con sus expectativas, o al menos, algunas de ellas. Es bueno saber que les hayan gustado los anteriores capis, y espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. La verdad es que este es el primer fic donde hago sufrir a Hiei, en verdad, casi nunca lo hago sufrir, creo que algunos de ustedes que hayan leído algunos de mis otros fics también se darán cuenta de que Hiei es mi personaje favorito de YYH. Como verán, jaja, creo que ya sabemos que el fic terminará con Kurama y Hiei juntos de nuevo, no espero hacerlos sufrir tanto, jeje, pero quizás también sus hijos se enamoren entre sí, eso se verá en los próximos capítulos, aunque es lo más probable.

Este capítulo se centra más en Kay y en sus pensamientos acerca de lo que le sucede alrededor, así como los anteriores estaban centrados más en Hiei y en Kurama ((respectivamente)) y el próximo estará centrado un poco más en Yoru, y en sus pensamientos.

Bueno, y ahora que ya no tengo más que decir creo que es un buen momento para responder reviews:

**Florchi: tu amiga del alma:** Bueno, jeje, aquí ya te enteras de que es lo que tramaba Yoru, un plan no muy bueno por cierto, jeje, pero algo tenía que ser. Que bien que te guste, la mayoría de las veces hago sufrir más a Kurama que a Hiei, pero siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas, aunque duela un poquito porque a mi me encanta Hiei.

**Suisho Haruka:** Que bien que hayas leído el fic y que me hayas dejado reviews, siempre me dejas reviews y te lo agradezco, porque las reviews me levantan el ánimo. Es bueno saber que te guste el fic porque es algo así como mi primer angst, no del todo porque la verdad quiero que termine bien, pero espero poder hacer sufrir a Hiei y a Kurama antes de terminarlo.((jaja, risa sádica de cómo me encanta hacerlos sufrir))

**AomeRL:** Si, es verdad, hice sufrir muchio a Kurama, y a Hiei también, y con eso que me dijiste mientras cateábamos, lo que la ex-esposa de Kurama que le decía que en su casa no había orden era nada más para convencer a Yoru de quedarse a vivir con ella, igual creo que no estaba muy claro, así que quizás lo agrego en el capi, como para que quede más claro.

**Packy: **Temo que ya me secuestraron antes, me tuvieron que soltar, snif, dicen que los hacia sufrir. Jejeje, bueno, te prometo actualizar más seguido.

**Kuroandy: **Dios! Que sensible! Jaja, bueno, sigue leyendo, que de veras que intentaré no hacerlos sufrir tanto, aunque creo que Hiei sufrió mucho más que Kurama, u.uU

**Alba**: Pues lo de la ningen me encanta a mi también, de veras que hacer sufrir a Hiei no me causa risa, pero eso de que se haya casado con una ningen me gustó mucho.

**Dolphin-chan**: Jajaja, pobre, con la tarea, pero admito que a mi también se me pasa eso de usar internet cuando debería hacer la tarea. Espero que sigas leyendo, prometo no hacerlos sufrir tanto.

**Misi-chan:** Tienes mucha razón, es su clon prácticamente, jaja. Parece que hoy no tenías nada que hacer y te viniste a ver mis fics, jaja, na. Gracias, de veras gracias por tu review, y si te gusta Yoru el proximo capi te va a encantar, pq esta centrado en Yoru y en sus pensamientos, jaja, ia te dije que te lo tomes como si tuviera tu edad, o como si fuera tu novio, jajaja.

Bueno, desde ya les agradezco a todas por sus reviews y dedicar una parte de su tiempo a leer este fic, besos,

Reviews please.

Nasaki


	4. Un trago amargo

Holass!. Jeje, acá ando, con un nuevo capítulo ((vaya sorpresa. ¬¬)). ((Y para aquellos que estén leyendo "Sueño de una noche de verano" a no desesperar que ya estoy con el tercer capítulo, eh?))

DISCLAIMER: Bueno, ya saben, ninguno de los personajes de YYH me pertenece. ((Excepto Kay y Yoru que son personajes inéditos y por lo tanto míos.))

WARNING: Ya están enterados, hay yaoi en este fic, así que homo fóbicos, están advertidos.

Bueno, por fin, aquí está:

Un pasado cercano: Capítulo 4: _Un trago amargo_

Hiei se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó mejor en la estúpida rama del estúpido árbol, del estúpido parque, cerca del estúpido instituto, para estúpidos ningens.

Y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que Kay hubiese tenido una muy, muy buena razón para hacerle ir a un lugar tan estúpidamente estúpido como ese, de echo, quizás había sido por eso que nunca le importaba que su hijo faltase a las clases, después de todo, había sido su madre y no él quien le había pedido que el lo dejara asistir en vez de desperdiciar su tiempo tratando de entrenarlo, llevarlo al Makai, o esa clase de cosas, que los ningens, los poco ningens que tienen conocimiento de esto, detestan.((N/A: Recuerden, Kay es mitad youkai, no del todo, porque su madre era ningen.¬¬))

Ese día, era el de los exámenes finales, él no tenía la menor idea de cómo Kay se zafaría de esta, pero quizás es por eso que le había pedido insistentemente que fuese a ese lugar para esperarlo, quizás le trajera malas noticias, lo cuál, no sería ninguna sorpresa para Hiei, después de todo, él estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas, pero aún así, ¿por qué tenía que pedirle tan insistentemente que fuera?.

((Flash Back))

_Kay se acercó a Hiei con cautela._

_-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Kay?. –preguntó el koorime intrigado mientras que Kay se maldecía por dentro por haber accedido a la estúpida propuesta del ningen en la noche anterior, de ayudarlo con sus estúpidos planes._

_-Esperaba que fueses mañana a verme, después de clases. –Hiei lo examinó con la mirada, y luego dejó escapar un gruñido._

_-¿Por qué?. –fue lo único que preguntó, a Kay se le hacían las cosas más difíciles._

_-Porque estaría bien que vinieses. –_

_-Hnmm, ¿malas noticias verdad?. –preguntó Hiei, suspicaz, y a Kay se le ocurrió una idea, no muy buena de que decirle al respecto._

_-Cierto, mañana tenemos un examen muy importante, puede que no apruebe, después de todo, estuve faltando. –_

_Hiei frunció el ceño, y dejó escapar otro gruñido más._

_-Me da igual. –respondió secamente, Kay se quedó helado, ¿y ahora qué?._

_-De todas formas, van a citarte. –respondió con desgano, entonces Hiei nada más lo miró, como esperando que lo que dijese no fuese a suceder nunca, y se concentró en mirar a cualquier otra parte de la habitación._

_-Hn. –_

_-Perfecto. –respondió Kay a la vez que dirigía una media sonrisa, más para él que para Hiei, bien, por lo menos, había logrado su objetivo._

((Fin del Flash Back))

¿¿Hiei?. ¿¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. –Hiei abrió los ojos, aquella voz había sonado como si fuese la voz del zorro. Pero, eso no era posible, ¿o si?.

Levantó la mirada, para encontrarla con unos confundidos ojos verdes, se sorprendió de ver a Kurama en un lugar como ese, es verdad, pero no por eso se permitiría que él lo supiera, ¿no es así?. Después de tanto tiempo sin haberse visto era totalmente absurdo que se encontrasen en ese lugar, esperando que sus propios hijos por fin decidiesen salir de una buena vez de ese horrible lugar.

Kurama miró a Hiei sin saber bien que decir, después de todo, ¿qué podría decir después de trece años sin verse?. Se sentía extrañamente incómodo de ver a Hiei en ese lugar, y sabía que Hiei también se sentía frustrado de verlo allí, recordaba que la noche anterior a ese día su hijo casi le había suplicado de que fuese luego de clases, y en fin ... era su padre, ¿cómo negarse?. Además era la semana de los exámenes finales, quizás su hijo nada más estaba un poco nervioso.

((Flash Back))

_-¿Padre?. –_

_Kurama levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia su hijo, quien lo miraba un poco nervioso._

_-¿Sucede algo Yoru?. –Yoru negó con la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente, intentando que Kurama no notase su nerviosismo._

_-Me preguntaba si podrías venir después de clases. –Kurama lo miró un poco asombrado, después de todo, ¿por qué?. No creía que hubiese una razón muy coherente._

_-¿Para que necesitas que vaya?. –replicó a la vez que fruncía el ceño._

_-Es que tenemos un examen, y me gustaría que estés ahí, nada más por si estoy nervioso. –_

_-Pero nunca estuviste nervioso por algo así ... –_

_-Y no quiero empezar ahora .. –_

_-Mmm, de acuerdo. –respondió Kurama con una sonrisa, si su hijo insistía, ¿qué más podría decir?._

((Fin del Flash Back))

Pero de todos modos, eso no explicaba el porque Hiei estaba allí, recostado sobre una de las ramas de uno de aquellos árboles, con un gesto de suficiencia en el rostro. Eso no encajaba para nada, Hiei siempre había odiado a los ningens, y él nunca había creído que Hiei se quedase en el ningenkai.

Hiei se volteó del lado contrario para no tener que ver al zorro, estúpido zorro, se dijo, por alguna razón, la única palabra que se le ocurría para calificar todo lo que estaba sucediendo era "estúpido" y sin mencionar "absurdo" y "patético", pero, en fin, que más le daba si Kurama estaba allí, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, que más le daba si habían sido amigos, que más le daba si habían llegado a ser amantes, que más le daba si se sentía incómodo de encontrarlo, para Hiei, todo estaba muy claro, hay una línea, se dijo, que divide a la gente como él y a la gente como el zorro, y eso bastaba, sólo tenía que ignorarlo y ya.

Para Kurama las cosas no le resultaban tan fáciles, no podía nada más ignorar el echo de que Hiei, su Hiei, el Hiei con el que había estado soñando volver a ver durante días, meses, años, estuviese allí y no supiera que decir.

Bueno, en realidad si sabía que decir, pero dudaba de que Hiei no se diese la vuelta, lo ignorase completamente y no volviesen a verse nunca.

Perdóname, Hiei ... –y lo dijo, bueno, en realidad, no perdía nada, ¿verdad?. De todos modos no volvería a dar con Hiei ni en un millón de años, ¿no es así?. Entonces, si de verdad le daba igual, ¿por qué se había disculpado?.

Hiei se volvió hacia Kurama con una expresión bastante enojada, de verdad enojada, y me refiero a esas miradas que te hacen desear desaparecer y que te trague la tierra.

Hiei saltó del árbol con increíble agilidad para pararse enfrente de Kurama con esa expresión de ESTAS-MUERTO que tanto conocía el zorro, y que sin embargo, nunca antes había sido dirigida hacia él.

¿¿Perdón?. ¿¿¿Perdón?. ¿¿Después de todo lo que has hecho te atreves a pedir perdón?. ¿¿Después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado te atreves a tratar de que yo te perdone?. Siempre fuiste así, Kurama, no pudiste darme explicaciones porque no eran necesarias para entender lo que me habías echo, y tampoco pudiste pedir perdón cuando era el momento indicado, hoy y ahora no puedo perdonarte por lo que has hecho, no voy a perdonarte ... –replicó fríamente, a la vez que su mirada en sus ojos rojos, brillaba intensamente a la vez que se clavaba en los verdes ojos del pelirrojo, que lo miraba verdaderamente lastimado.

¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo aún dolía?. Baka, ¿por qué había creído que Hiei lo perdonaría, después de tanto tiempo, ya era bastante con que el koorime se hubiese dignado de aunque sea mirarle a los ojos sin necesidad de huir, irse para nunca volver, pero ahora, eso sería inevitable, no podría evitar que Hiei fuese libre de hacer lo que quisiese, así que se dio media vuelta, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba dispuesto a irse, no volvería a herir a Hiei por más que eso significase irse y no verlo nunca ...

Adiós, Hiei ... –

Hiei se dio vuelta, esperaba ver al kitsune, demorar con excusas tontas su partida, pero al volverse ya no estaba, y sin saber porque sintió verdadera y genuina frustración, pero, ¿por qué, ¿acaso estaba frustrado por la partida del kitsune?. Esas eran tonterías. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba de preocuparse?.

MALDICIÓN!. ESTÚPIDOS SENTIMIENTOS!. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Ya, ¡déjame ver!. –Kay empujó un poco a Yoru, quien casi se cae del árbol, y lo mira con un poco de reproche, después de todo, había sido su idea, y también la idea de quedarse a espiarlos desde un árbol cercano a la escena que, sencilla y simplemente se estaba originando, como si fuese cosa del destino, o bueno, no del todo, con un poco de su ayuda, claro.

Kay los observaba con interés, ya hace mucho tiempo que habían salido de la escuela, pero necesitaban ver lo que estaba sucediendo, de repente una idea pasó por su mente.

¿Yoru?. –

¿Qué?. –contestó Yoru quien a duras penas conseguía mantener el equilibrio, y casi se caía dos veces, no era un buen momento para las preguntas del hijo del koorime, pero accedió a responderlas de mala gana, mientras que mostraba una mueca de enfado, Kay era el único que había logrado sacarlo de quicio de esa manera, y sin embargo ...

¿Qué tal si nos descubren?. –replicó Kay de forma seca y cortante, le empezaba a disgustar estar en ese estúpido árbol, con un ningen, tratando de espiar a sus padres, quienes por lo visto no estaban actuando según el plan.

Yoru volvió a acomodarse, tratando de no caerse, o serían descubiertos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o quizás menos.

Bueno, eso sería total y completamente desastroso, pero al menos, ¿podrías dejarme más espacio?. Al menos ayudarías a que no nos descubriesen. –Kay se volvió hacia Yoru con muestras de un evidente enfado, mientras que Yoru volvía tratar, sin éxito, de encontrar alguna otra forma de permanecer en el árbol, observar a sus propios padres y tratar de responder a las preguntas de Kay todo al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, creo que fue TU idea el quedarnos en este estúpido árbol, en primer lugar, y en segundo lugar, no tengo porque correrme, si así lo hiciera, me caería ... –dijo irónicamente a la vez que ponía sus ojos en blanco, ningen no baka, murmuró.

Yoru dejó escapar un gruñido apenas inaudible, que sólo escuchó él y Kay quien se había cruzado de brazos y continuaba observando la escena, no le importaba que Yoru casi se cayera, bueno, si, un poco, pero ... ¡QUÉ!. Bien, pensó Kay, era hora de replantearse si el calor afectaba el razonamiento, ¡absurdo, ¡claro que no se preocupaba de Yoru!. ((N/A: Seguro ... ¬¬))

¿Sucede algo?. –Yoru se había quedado mirando a Kay quien se había quedado pensando, o más bien, casi en un estado de shock, la escena que se estaba produciendo no era nada buena allá abajo, más bien los gritos de Hiei se hacían cada vez más fuertes, mientras que el kitsune agachaba la cabeza, como si se estuviese arrepintiendo de algo.

Perdóname, Hiei ... –

¿¿Perdón?. ¿¿¿Perdón?. ... –y así continuaban mientras que los gritos de Hiei se hacían cada vez más audibles, Kay y Yoru ya no tenían que concentrarse mucho para oírlos, Yoru se mordió el labio, ¿qué harían ahora?.

Kay se volvió hacia Yoru, a la vez que entornaba la mirada:

¿Y ahora qué?. ¿Tienes algún otro magnifico plan que pueda unirlos de nuevo?. ¿O quizás ya se te agotaron las ideas?. –Yoru lo mira con verdadero fastidio pero no dice nada, después de todo, ¿qué podría decir?.

Si, en el fondo sentía como si tuviese la culpa de todo, había arruinado la única posibilidad que tenían.

Kay trató de acomodarse mejor, Kurama ya se había ido mientras que Hiei aún seguía gritando.

MALDICIÓN!. ESTÚPIDOS SENTIMIENTOS!. –la mirada en los ojos escarlata del hijo del koorime se iluminó de repente, como cuando tienes una gran idea en mente y no puedes esperar para ponerla en práctica, claro que no era una idea muy ética, pero quizás diera resultados.

Yoru, quien por cierto no había escuchado a Hiei gritar ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en la ardua labor de no terminar en el suelo, se volvió hacia Kay con cierto fastidio en la voz, todo para nada, había sido una idea brillante, pero Hiei no había actuado como se suponía, bueno, si, había considerado las muchas probabilidades de que no pudiese funcionar, pero en el fondo había guardado ciertas esperanzas de que lograsen su objetivo.

¿Recuerdas ayer cuándo dijiste que ibas a ayudarme?. Bueno, no estás ayudando, todo salió mal. –replicó Yoru mientras que observaba a un Hiei muy frustrado descargando su incontrolable ira contra los indefensos árboles, mientras murmuraba: "estúpido zorro, estúpidos sentimientos, estúpido árbol" y unos cuantos "estúpido" más.

Kay se volvió hacia Yoru, se conservaba inexpresivo, pero sin embargo, por dentro, sabía que tenía un gran plan entre manos, bastante conocido, pero se había comprobado su eficacia a través de varías generaciones, y no veía el porque, no funcionase.

Bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude?. Aquí tienes mi ayuda: tengo un plan. –dijo con un tono de superioridad, mientras que Yoru lo miraba algo intrigado.

¿Cuál?. –

Kay se volvió hacia Yoru con aires de suficiencia.

¿Has oído hablar de los celos?. Bien, es eso exactamente, reducido a unas pocas palabras. Siempre se ha comprobado su efectividad, ¿por qué no habría de funcionar ahora?. –Kay cerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor en la rama de aquel árbol como dando por terminado el asunto. –Tan sencillo como eso. –

Yoru lo miró casi furioso, pero decidió controlarse, después de todo, necesitaba del apoyo de Kay para conseguir que sus padres volviesen a estar juntos, pero, ¿por qué le importaba tanto que Hiei y Kurama fueran felices?. Su mente comenzó a divagar, esperando que Kay siguiese siendo su amigo después de que todo aquello acabase, o quizás algo más ... ¡QUÉ!. Definitivamente, el calor de la tarde de verano le estaba afectando demasiado.

Kay miró a Yoru impaciente, quien al sentir la mirada de Kay sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rozado, Kay frunció el ceño, aquella actitud extraña ya le estaba cansando.

¿Y bien?. –preguntó con algo de impaciencia.

Yoru evaluó las posibilidades por unos momentos, y negó con la cabeza, era un plan muy poco ético, era verdad, pero aún así tenía cierta eficacia, y estaba claro que si a él no se le ocurría nada, en fin, tendrían que poner en práctica los planes que comenzaban a formarse en la retorcida mente de su compañero.

Que más da, nada pierdo ... –respondió con cierta resignación que dejó a Kay algo fastidiado.

Bueno, mejor que tu idea, es, además ... –Yoru frunció el ceño.

¿Además qué?. –preguntó a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Estaba casi seguro de que el plan de Kay, fuese el que fuese, no daría resultados, pero en fin, si su plan tampoco lo había echo, ¿qué perdía con intentar?. Lo único que tenían que lograr era conservar su amistad en secreto, ya que si Kurama y Hiei se enteraban, no cabía duda de que se enterarían de que todos sus encuentros que sucederían "de por casualidad", en realidad ellos los habían planeado. Entonces todo se vería arruinado.

¿Conoces a alguien que este dispuesto a hacer algo como eso?. –preguntó Kay secamente, sin embargo, se volvió hacia Yoru con verdadero fastidio.

Yoru lo miró a Kay algo divertido, mientras que observaba que abajo, Hiei ya se había cansado de destrozar y derribar a casi todos los árboles del parque que rodeaba a su escuela, y se iba con cierto malestar, y luego se volvió hacia Kay de nuevo, mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

No, nadie. –respondió.

Kay gruñó con fastidio.

Entonces no funcionará. –dijo simplemente mientras que cerraba los ojos, con una expresión de suficiencia. Yoru se encogió de hombros.

No importa, ya veremos que hacer. –respondió a la vez que le dirigía una extraña sonrisa, de esas que Kurama solía dirigir a Hiei, sin embargo, Yoru no se daba cuenta de aquello, simplemente sonreía casi instintivamente, y Kay nada más se le quedó mirando como en estado de shock.

¿Sucede algo?. –Kay se sonrojó un poco e inclinó la cabeza, ni muerto dejaba que el ningen se diera cuenta, negó con la cabeza, casi de manera precipitada.

¡Por supuesto que no!. Estúpidos ningen, siempre se preocupan por todo ... –alcanzó a decir mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, y Yoru alzó las cejas.

Bueno, de verás que te veías algo sorprendido. –

¡¡Dije que no me pasaba nada!. – respondió con brusquedad, a la vez que el estúpido árbol se balanceaba de un lugar a otro, quizás Hiei también había descargado su ira contra ese inofensivo árbol donde precisamente estaban ellos observando todo, así que Kay se cayó de aquel estúpido árbol del estúpido instituto para estúpidos ningens, seguido de un muy desconcertado Yoru quien todavía no había encontrado una posición que le salvara de ese inminente final.

Kay despertó un poco adolorido, encontrándose en el suelo, y con un extraño peso encima. No le dio mucha importancia y trató de incorporarse, sin éxito, hasta que intentó correr a quien fuera el imbécil que había "osado" caerse encima suyo, y cuál no sería su sorpresa de que allí estaba Yoru, sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo o razado, en realidad, ¿quién sabe, el asunto es que esa molesta mezcla de sentimientos se estaba acumulando por dentro suyo, furia, y vergüenza, así que como estaba acostumbrado a hacer en momentos de crisis ...

¿¿PUEDES QUITARTE DE ENCIMA?. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei se había quedado en uno de los sofás de la sala, con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas, callado y sin probar bocado, con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Hiei!. –Kay abrió la puerta y entró a su casa, y corrió a ver como se encontraba su padre, que el recordase, no se encontraba precisamente bien cuando lo vieron con Yoru en el pequeño parque que rodeaba al instituto al que asistía.

No te acerques ... –fue lo único que Hiei alcanzó a decir con voz apagada, pero Kay no le hizo caso, continuó acercándose, hasta que recibió un puñetazo, no demasiado fuerte, de su padre, quien aún permanecía con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas. Kay se llevó la mano hasta el lugar donde había recibido el golpe, y miró a su padre sorprendido, recordaba que una tarde, él le había prometido a su madre que jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño, pero, ¿qué sucedía con Hiei?.

Hiei levantó la mirada, parecía sorprendido, se miró sus manos.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?. –dijo mientras que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y lo miraba con espanto.

Kay no dudó en abrazarlo, jamás había abrazado a nadie, nunca, pero sabía que su padre necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba que alguien le dijese que todo saldría bien, él sabía que no era la persona más adecuada para decírselo, ya que realmente dudaba de que así sucedieran las cosas.

Kurama, dile a Kurama, dile que ... –Hiei se mordió el labio antes de continuar, decir esa clase de cosas le resultaba difícil en circunstancias normales, pero ahora, le resultaba casi imposible. –Dile que lo siento. ... –

Kay se quedó perplejo, de todas las cosas que hubiera esperado escuchar de su padre eso era lo que menos hubiese esperado.

Pero, Hiei ... –

¡Sólo díselo!. –Kay se quedó pensativo por unos segundos hasta que una idea cruzó pro su mente.

¿Acaso, sabías que yo los estaba viendo?. –Hiei alzó la mirada con reproche, y asintió la cabeza, su hijo no era del todo ningen y eso le permitía detectar su presencia.

Kay suspiró, esperaba que no hubiese descubierto a Yoru, pero se convenció de que no era así, ya que Yoru si era completamente ningen, ya que aunque Kurama fuera aún un kitsune, estaba en el cuerpo de un humano, de Shuichi Minamino, su nombre en el ningenkai, y al ser su madre también una ningen, Yoru había nacido completamente humano.

Hiei volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre las piernas e hizo una señal con las manos para que se fuese.

Kay se volvió unos segundos antes de irse.

Díselo ... –dijo Hiei entre sollozos, en un susurro casi inaudible.

Kay nada más asintió con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoru se volvió hacia el cuarto de Kurama y volvió a llamarlo.

Padre, ¿estás bien?. –preguntó, sin embargo, lo único que escuchó fue un "si" entre sollozos, eso no lo dejaba muy tranquilo que digamos, pero se decidió por irse, ya que su padre no le diría nada más.

Suspiró y se dio vuelta, bajó las escaleras de prisa, ya que escuchaba el inquietante sonido del timbre detrás de la puerta.

Kay se encontraba del otro lado, murmurando cosas acerca de los estúpidos ningen, y de sus estúpidas costumbres, y pensando en el porque tendría que visitar a Yoru en momentos como esos, si, sabía que su padre le había pedido que le dijese a Kurama que lo sentía, pero, ¿no habría podido hacerlo él mismo?. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su padre no sabía donde estaba la casa del zorro, cuando se diera cuenta de que lo había enviado a él, sospecharía algo, ya que siempre había supuesto que no conocía a Kurama, mucho menos a su hijo del cuál no tenía noticias de su existencia, y de que también sabía donde se encontraba su casa.

Simplemente comenzaría a sacar conclusiones, él lo conocía.

¿¿Kay?. –era Yoru, gracias a dios, del otro lado de la puerta, un poco desconcertado, y visiblemente triste.

Hn .. –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, mientras que entraba en la casa, y subía las escaleras seguido de Yoru, quien lo guió hasta su habitación, y rogaba porque Kurama no se diese cuenta de la presencia de su amigo.

Mientras que Kurama en su cuarto sentía una presencia extraña, casi conocida, se parecía a la de Hiei, pero a la vez no era la de Hiei, se preguntaba quien podría ser, ¿acaso podría ser que quisiesen volver a juntar al Urameshi Team porque había algunos demonios sueltos?. No, eso serí nada más su imaginación, sin embargo, la extraña presencia parecía provenir del cuarto de su hijo y se parecía extrañamente a la de Hiei, sin llegar a ser igual, entonces, por la mente de Kurama pasó una descabellada idea, ¿qué tal si Hiei tuviese un hijo?. ¿Qué tal si el hijo de Hiei conociese a su hijo?.

Frunció el ceño y rió amargamente, ¡qué ideas más raras que se le ocurrían!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kay se volvió hacia Yoru.

No continuaré con esto. –Yoru frunció el ceño, ¿qué se supone que eso signifique?. De repente recordó el dolor de su padre, de cómo había estado llorando toda la tarde, ¿acaso se referiría a eso?.

¿A que te refieres?. –Kay se volvió hacia Yoru con un palpable enfado al hablar.

Me refiero ... –dijo tratando de controlar su enfado. - ... Me refiero a que no dejaré que mi padre siga sufriendo, no permitiré que eso suceda. –

Yoru miró a Kay por unos segundos, y asintió con la cabeza.

Comprendo. Sin embargo, si no me ayudas, Hiei seguirá en ese estado y también Kurama. Deberíamos ayudarlos, ne?. –Kay miró a Yoru con recelo, sin embargo asintió, estaba de acuerdo, a pesar de todo, quizás deberían continuar, por el bien de todos, ¿verdad?.

Hn, bien, pero no te atrevas a caer encima de mi ... –dijo a la vez que Yoru sonreía y comprendía a que se refería, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Dudo que vuelva a treparme a un árbol nunca. –replicó Yoru.

Habla por ti mismo ... –replicó Kay con aires de suficiencia, Yoru asintió divertido.

De acuerdo, Kay ... –

((Fin del capi))

N/A: Bueno, si, este capítulo tardó un poco, ya se, pero es que no tenía muchas ideas, aunque, na, ni que hubiese tardado tanto no?. Bueno, como sea, el capi va para Suisho Haruka y para misi-chan. Bueno, ahora si, a contestar reviews:

**Rury-Kitsui**: Err, bueno, el tan esperado momento de declaración que dices tardará un poco, pero esperemos, valga la pena esperar, no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo planeado.

**Suisho Haruka**: Sii! Los hare sufrir! Muahahahahaha!. Na, en este capi los hice sufrir un poco menos, ne?. La verdad que hace muchio que no cateamos, a si que a ver si cateamos pronto. Bueno, y si, adivinaste ((Mjane: y quien no, si se lo dijiste a medio mundo ¬¬U Yo: u.úU)) hay algo entre Yoru y Kay, pues si, ya, ya, en algún momento del fic se lo tendrán que confesar, o no?. Bueno, ya, espero que este capi también te haya gustado.

**Kuroandy**: Pues si que Kay se parece a su padre, así es como lo planeé, sabes?. Jejeje, pero igual, ellos se quieren, no te lo tomes tan en serio, además que Yoru no había estado del todo bien, na, pasa que le tengo bronca al pobre. ((Y no, no me preguntes porque u.ú)) Bueno, por lo demás me alegra que el fic te esté gustando, y graxias por el review!

**Dark-Kagome-chan**: Primero, déjame decirte que adoro tus fics! Así que me hayas felicitado por el fic sería un honor para mí. ((Mjane, mi alter-ego: no le hagas caso, es sólo uno más de sus deseos reprimidos, . ))

**AomeRL**: Vaya! Es como si pudieses ver el futuro!. Bueno, como ves, hice que Kurama se disculpe con Hiei, sin embargo, las cosas no salen como se las esperaba. Y si, Hiei y Kurama ya empiezan a notar a sus hijos un poco raros, así que terminarán descubriendo todo, o quizás no, depende, pero lo más probable es que los descubran y si, les traerá bastantes problemas a esos dos. Bueno, si, Kay se vería lindo, si, porque como sabes, se parece a Hiei, o como misi-chan dijo, es casi como su clon! Y por último, si, Yoru se va a enamorar de Kay, jeje, y también Kay de Yoru, serán interesante ver que sucede después.

Mjane: y tú lo dices! . 

Yo: qué? Tiene algo de malo que lo diga YO? Ah?

Mjane: no, no, nada ... ((tonito falsamente inocente))

Yo: y entonces porque pusiste esa cara?

Mjane: Porque fuiste TÚ la que lo dijo, ¬¬

Yo: Grrrrr . 

Jjeje, bueno, mejor dejémoslo así.

Bueno, ia saben, dejen reviews!

Sayonara,

Matta ne!

Nasaki


	5. Besos robados y la llegada de Yukina

N/A: Bueno, nos volvemos a encontrar, ne?. Este es el quinto capi de Un pasado cercano, si, ya se que tendría que estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero me da flojera, y de este se me ocurrieron muchas ideas, así que las pondré en práctica. Y disculpen por la demora ...

DISCLAIMER: YYH no me pertenece, los únicos personajes que son inéditos son Kay y Yoru, y por lo tanto, míos.

WARNING: Se los haré breve: YAOI!

Un pasado cercano: Capítulo 5: _Besos robados y la llegada de Yukina_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Don't believe in love.**_

_**Don't believe in hate.**_

_**Don't believe in anything,**_

_**That you can't waste.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei se sentó en la banca, el parque de aquellos ningen le resultaba reconfortante, cada vez que aventuraba a dirigir su mirada a través del cielo azul. Azul, ese era uno de los poco colores que lo calmaban, el azul le recordaba al mar, una vez, Kurama le había mostrado el mar. Una repentina furia lo inundó repentinamente, Kurama, ese nombre ...

¿Hiei?. –el youkai de fuego bajó la mirada hasta donde estaban aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con cierta incredulidad en la mirada, estaba pálido. Sorprendido cabía decir. ¿Volver a encontrar a Hiei dos veces dos días seguidos no era mucho pedir?.

No, el hada de los dientes. Ya estúpido ... –sarcasmo, siempre el eterno sarcasmo. Hiei hizo rodar sus ojos con suficiencia, kitsune-no-baka dijo casi en un susurro.

Kurama tomo lugar al lado de Hiei en la banca del parque, sentía cierto silencio incómodo, y decidió romperlo, sabía que no debía comenzar una conversación con youkai de fuego de esa manera pero ...

¿Qué hay de tu esposa ningen kitsune?. –vaya, parece que el youkai de fuego se le había adelantado, lástima. Hiei hizo una mueca, mientras que ponía sus ojos en blanco, si, se dijo Kurama, nunca cambiaría.

Lamento decirte que ya no es mi "esposa". –respondió Kurama con cierta frialdad, la brisa alborotaba su cabello. El viento si que era fuerte en invierno, se dijo el mitad korime, mientras lo observaba.

Hn, bien. –alcanzó a decir Hiei en un exasperado suspiro, mientras que Kurama continuaba observándolo, le gustaba observar a Hiei, ojalá tuviera más tiempo para continuar con aquella visión tan hermosa.

¿Y tú?. Me dijeron que tenías un hijo. –Hiei asintió con la cabeza, mientras que volvía la mirada al kitsune, no había cambiado nada. Sonrió ante este pensamiento, era una sonrisa algo triste, por cierto que lo era...

Hn ... –

Kurama frunció el ceño y observó a su alrededor.

Yo también, mm, pero, ¿por qué entonces estás en el ningenkai?. –dijo inclinándose un poco hacia el youkai de fuego, Hiei le dedicó una media sonrisa sarcástica, se incorporó y le dijo:

Hn, simplemente prefería quedarme ...–Kurama lo miró confundido y Hiei dejó escapar un leve gruñido.

Deberías venir a visitarme algún día, todavía podemos ser amigos, Hiei ... –

Hiei estalló en sonoras carcajadas, que dejaron perplejos a los cuantos ningens que paseaban por el parque, Hiei nada más les dedicó una mirada sarcástica y se dio la vuelta.

Algún día ... –susurró despacio, Kurama inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal afirmativa. -Algún día ... –

Hiei se volvió, continuó caminando despacio, no quería llamar la atención de tantos ningens juntos, pero debía que llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, no quería que Yukina llegase sin que nadie la estuviese esperando. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Yukina, su hermana ...

Hiei se detuvo al sentir unos pasos tras él, era el kitsune. Una sonrisa sarcástica se volvió a formar en su rostro, el zorro se veía exhausto, correr detrás de aquel youkai de fuego no era nada fácil. Hiei se acercó con cautela, se sentía un idiota por haber dejado que el zorro lo siguiese, un completo baka. ¿Desde cuando era tan descuidado?. Na, quizás siempre desde que había conocido al kitsune.

Te estás volviendo débil kitsune. Corres muy lento. –Kurama le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, mientras que se corría uno de los rojos mechones de su cabello que le cubrían parcialmente los ojos.

Y tú también Hiei ... –Hiei arqueó las cejas y frunció el ceño, visiblemente desconcertado, Kurama le dedico una media sonrisa, que no llegaba a ser como las de Hiei, pero que trataba de serlo.

¡Vamos Hiei!. ¿Dejarás que "tan sólo" un kitsune te alcance así como así?. –Hiei era ahora quien le sonreía con sarcasmo, mientras pronunciaba irónicamente:

Pues no veo que te haya resultado tan fácil ... –dijo mientras se volvía para irse, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, sintió las manos de Kurama fuertemente aferradas a su brazo izquierdo.

¿Acaso no piensas soltarme?. –Kurama se volvió hacia Hiei con una expresión sería, realmente no quería seguir discutiendo con Hiei, había esperado mucho, demasiado para volver a verle, y no quería dejar que el tiempo se le escapase de las manos, valía cada segundo ...

No quiero que te vayas. –Hiei hizo una mueca, mientras que intentaba zafarse de las manos de Kurama, pero le resultaba imposible, este permanecía aferrado firmemente a su brazo. La gente que pasaba comenzaban a mirarlos con más que curiosidad ciertamente sorprendidos, y hasta divertidos. Algunos se atrevían a sonreír, les parecía gracioso verlos de ese modo. Hiei se daba cuenta, se daba perfecta cuenta, podía no conocer demasiado bien a los ningens pero reconocía esa expresión, y no le gustaba nada ...

¡Ya quítate!. –dijo con desesperación tratando de zafarse de Kurama, un ligero color rozado cubría sus mejillas, mientras que intentaba nuevamente desprenderse del atrevido zorro. ¡Ya se las pagaría!.

No. –el zorro se volvió por unos segundos, luego comenzó a tirar de la manga de Hiei, a tirar del brazo, Hiei sabía que si continuaba así se caería, encima del zorro, y la gente reiría, y tendría otro motivo más para asistir al espectáculo, pero para Hiei no, aquello no le parecía bien, no quería aquello ...

¡Maldición!. Maldita la hora en que se topó con Kurama, maldito el momento en que el zorro decidió aferrarse de su brazo.

¡No ves que ...!. –Hiei sintió como los labios de Kurama rozaban los suyos, como su lengua recorría cada sector de su boca, lo rodeó con sus brazos. Y allí fue en que el mundo desapareció para él, ya no había nada, no había nadie, nada importaba, nada. Y Kurama parecía saberlo, parecía sentir lo mismo, él zorro sabía que no había nadie más que él y Hiei en sus brazos. Hasta que el youkai se dio cuenta ...

Hiei empujó a Kurama, quien cayó al suelo de manera brusca. El zorro lo miró confundido, algunas personas mostraban muecas asqueadas, y otras muchas ya habían comenzado a irse. El rostro de Hiei ahora estaba casi tan rojo como sus ojos, se llevó un dedo hasta sus labios. Kurama no sabía que pensar o que decir, había actuado sin pensar, algo que no era frecuente en él.

Perdona yo ... –Hiei no decía nada, se quedó callado y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al kitsune. Este se levantó del suelo y le dirigió una última palabra.

¿Vendrás?. –Hiei se volvió casi instantáneamente.

¿A dónde?. –Kurama sonrió, y contestó rápidamente.

Mi casa. El martes, a las nueve de la noche, o bueno, no se a que horas cenas tú. –

Hn. –y Hiei desapareció con el viento de otoño que golpeaba con fuerza el rostro de Kurama. No le importó, se dio la vuelta, justo en el sentido contrario de donde había partido Hiei y sonrió de nuevo. "Supongo que eso es un sí ..." pensó, y una hoja amarillenta cayó de uno de los árboles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hermano!. –la chica se abalanzó contra el youkai enfrente de ella, tantos días en el ningenkai no la habían cambiado, seguía tan pura e inocente como siempre. Yukina ahora vestía con unos jeans y una blusa. Hiei aún seguía con aquellos tonos rozados en el rostro, se sentía un idiota frente a su propia hermana. ¿qué tal si Kurama lo hubiese perseguido hasta el aeropuerto?. ¿Y si hubiese repetido la "escena"?. No le gustaba esconderle nada a su hermana pero ...

Se concentró en las ropas de Yukina, no muy abrigadas por cierto, e intentó decir algo que lo apartara de aquellos recuerdos tan recientes.

Hn, hace frío. –dijo Hiei haciendo señas a sus ropas, Yukina rió suavemente, mientras que se miraba a sí misma.

Oh, Hiei, soy una koorime, el frío del ningenkai no es nada para mí. –dijo despacio, dejando que las palabras saliesen de su boca.

Hn. –Yukina levantó la mirada hacia Hiei, su hermano se veía extraño, sabía que su mente divagaba por otros mundos y decidió no preguntarle nada del asunto.

¡Hey!. ¡Hola enano!. –Hiei se volvió bruscamente, mientras que Kuwabara se acercaba a ellos, con aquella sonrisa idiota en el rostro. Hiei hizo una mueca mientras que la batalla de miradas no se hizo esperar.

Tanto tiempo, baka. –le contestó Hiei con el mismo tono burlón de hace unos momentos, en todo lo que llevó del camino hasta la casa del jaganshi, Hiei y Kuwabara, continuaban peleando, hasta que Yukina decidió cortar la discusión.

Y dime Hiei. ¿Cómo está Kurama?. –el comentario hizo que Hiei casi chocase contra un poste de luz. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?. Pues de cómo lo había visto, no parecía estar muy mal ...

¡Ya aprende a conducir!. –comenzó Kuwabara, a lo que Hiei discutió con bastante energía. Yukina no dijo nada, se había sorprendido mucho de la reacción de su hermano ante el comentario. ¿Acaso había dicho algo inesperado?.

Hiei. Cuéntame de mi sobrino. – otra vez más Hiei estuvo casi a punto de chocar contra un semáforo. Kuwabara hizo una mueca.

Deberían prohibirte conducir, amenaza ... –

Hn, y a ti te hubieran prohibido existir, idiota ... –dijo Hiei apáticamente, mientras esperaba que su hermana no dijese nada inesperado. Se sentía como un idiota, conduciendo ese "auco" o "autho" o lo que sea que se llame esa cosa ningen, se sentía estúpido por haberle dicho a Kurama que iría a verlo y se sentía imbécil por haber llorado enfrente de su propio hijo.

Parece que tendrán que darte instrucciones de cómo manejar, "bebe", jaja. –rió Kuwabara, mientras que hacia exagerados movimientos con las manos. –Mejor deja que conduzca un experto. –

Hn, no veo a ninguno ... –Yukina se tapó con una mano la boca para evitar reírse.

Grr, me las pagarás enano ... –Hiei rió con sarcasmo mientras que iniciaba otra discusión sin sentido.

Yukina decidió no decir nada hasta que terminase el viaje. Sin embargo aún seguía preguntándose si tendría algo de malo pronunciar la palabra "Kurama" mientras aún permaneciesen en el auto ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei llegó con Yukina y Kuwabara a tiempo para la hora de cenar, en realidad, Yukina se había mostrado alegre, deseaba más que nada ver la ciudad de nuevo, ya que ella con Kuwabara se habían mudad lejos y sólo en ocasiones los visitaban. Para Kuwabara era nada más que compromiso y se había pasado la mayoría del recorrido con replicas y quejas, pero Yukina parecía disfrutarlo mucho y Hiei siempre había tratado de complacer a su hermana menor en lo que pudiese.

Cuando llegaron, Kuwabara suspiró fastidiado.

Humpf, me pregunto de donde sacará el enano tanto dinero como para tener esta casa ... –Hiei estaba casi a punto de golpearle pero prefirió no hacerlo enfrente de Yukina, ya habría otros momentos para golpear a ese idiota, se dijo. ((N/A: la venganza será dulce ...))

A diferencia de la gente estúpida, yo si tengo un trabajo "real". –dijo mientras que parecía tratar de atravesar con la mirada a Kuwabara, y Yukina sabía que este respondería algo cuando la puerta se abrió, Kuwabara y Hiei dejaron de pelearse, era Kay. Yukina les había pedido hace tiempo, que tratasen de no discutir enfrente suyo, Hiei sabía que eso no afectaba a su hijo ya que este había adherido a sus opiniones del "Kuwabobo".

Hola Kay. –dijo Kuwabara en un apenas audible susurro y al parecer bastante fastidiado, Kay le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica, de esas que Hiei utilizaba con aquellos "ningens baka" y le contesto con suficiencia:

Hola, idiota ... –Hiei lo miró ciertamente malhumorado, pronunció un casi inaudible "Hn" y entró a la casa rápidamente, Kay nada más les dirigió una media sonrisa. Kuwabara entró y Yukina y Kay se quedaron sólos en la entrada.

Sobrino ... –Yukina dijo amablemente mientras que se acercaba para abrazarlo como cuando era apenas un niño pequeño, Kay esquivo este gesto y rápidamente se apresuró a contestar.

Yukina ... –Kay entró en la casa, y su tía se quedó unos segundos más en la entrada algo desconcertada. ¿Sucedía algo en aquella casa que todos actuaban tan raro?. Al final decidió no darle importancia, después de todo, sólo se quedaría por un par de días, y Kuwabara se irían dentro de una hora ya que no podía faltar a su trabajo en Kyoto.

Hiei se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala, se sentía incómodo. Siempre se sentía así cuando Yukina lo visitaba, pero esta vez era aún más difícil. Es decir, el podía confiar en Yukina. ¿No es así?. Podía decirle perfectamente que Kurama había sido su amante y que aún ahora él todavía lo amaba y aún así su hermana seguiría apreciándolo lo mismo que antes. ¿Cierto?.

Y bien. ¿Has tenido noticias de Kurama Hiei?. –Hiei se ruborizó bastante y negó con la cabeza bruscamente, Yukina nada más frunció el ceño.

Humpf, me hubieras preguntado a mí Yukina. En realidad, Yusuke me dijo que no sabían casi nada de Kurama desde que se casó con (¿cómo era que se llamaba la chica?) Ayume. Bueno, excepto que sí tienen un hijo ... –terminó de decir Kuwabara mientras que se apresuraba a comer un pedazo de torta que había sacado de la cocina. Cuando mencionó la palabra "hijo" Kay dio un salto sobre su asiento, sus manos se movían nerviosas mientras que desviaba su mirada. Yukina notó esto, pero no dijo nada, quizás Kay nada más estaba un poco nervioso, eso era todo ...

Hiei nada más le lanzó una mirada a Kay llena de reproche, pero sin ninguna sospecha, lo cual hizo que Kay volviese a su habitual expresión de suficiencia, y se cruzara de brazos. Yukina los observó cuidadosamente, si, algo muy raro sucedía en aquella casa.

Hn. ¿Así que todo eso te lo contó Yusuke?. Vaya, quien lo diría. Hn. ¿Qué dice el muy estúpido?. –dijo Hiei con descaro mientras que Kay nada más resoplaba con fastidio. Yukina continuó observándolos, actuaban "normal" por ahora, se dijo, y continuo observándolos, mientras que servía un poco más de té en la taza de Kuwabara y en la de Hiei, porque Kay no tomaba té.

Dice que ... –Kuwabara se detuvo unos momentos en el reloj y dejó escapar un grito ahogado, mientras que se apresuraba a buscar su abrigo. -¡Tengo que irme!. ¡Si llego tarde mañana me despedirán!. –

Tsk, Kuwabara. No te despiden por faltar una vez a tu trabajo. ¿Cuántas veces faltaste?. –dijo Hiei con un tono burlón. Kuwabara se dirigió hacia él con desprecio.

Eso no te importa enano ... –dijo visiblemente enojado. Yukina volvió la mirada hacia Hiei y alcanzó a decir:

Sucede que Kazuma ya se emborrachó con Yusuke cinco veces esta semana, dijo que faltaba para quitarse la "resaca". –pronunció Yukina mientras que le dirigía una sería mirada a Kuwabara, quien se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y a despedirse muy efusivamente.

Hiei sonrió con suficiencia mientras que pronunciaba un casi inaudible "baka" cuando escucharon a Kuwabara cerrar la puerta rápidamente. Kay nada más les dirigió una media sonrisa sarcástica dirigida muy cerca del lugar donde antes estaba sentado Kuwabara.

Hiei fue el primero en incorporarse.

Supongo que también tendrás que irte ... –dijo Hiei con un tono extraño, Yukina alzó las cejas, le sorprendía que su hermano dijese eso. Hiei sabía que decirle algo como eso a su hermana que había viajado para visitarlo resultaba muy poco cortés pero sea si eso le ayudaba a que Yukina no se enterase de su próxima "reunión" con el kitsune.

No, me quedaré dos días más y luego Kuwabara volverá a buscarme. –dijo Yukina con una alegre sonrisa, Hiei estaba pálido. -¿Sucede algo malo?. –alcanzó a decir en cuanto distinguió las expresiones de su hermano y de su sobrino. Estaban pálidos, Hiei había dejado caer la taza de té de las manos y Kay casi se había caído de su asiento al oír la noticia. ¡Dos días!. ¿Qué iba a decir Yoru si se enteraba, pensó Kay. ¿Qué iba a decir Kurama cuando se enterase, pensó Hiei.

No ... –dijeron ambos rápidamente mientras que Hiei se apresuraba a recoger los pedazos de la anteriormente taza que se había caído y roto en miles de pequeños trozos.

Oh, deja que te ayude. –dijo Yukina al tiempo en que se arrodillaba y recogía los pedazos de taza caídos en el suelo. -¿Nos ayudarás a limpiar Kay?. –preguntó Yukina amablemente, pero Kay ya no estaba, se volvió hacia Hiei, pero también parecía haber desaparecido. Se encogió de hombros y entró en la cocina. Esta vez quería ella preparar la cena, se dijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Qué Yukina qué?. _–se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono, la voz de Yoru se oía bastante preocupada, Kay se volvió hacia Yoru impaciente, no tenía tiempo para idioteces ni para aquellas estúpidas conversaciones por "teléfono" o como sea que se llame esa cosa.

Ya oíste, Yukina está aquí. Ni mi padre ni yo nunca pudimos mantener un secreto con ella cerca. Aunque, hn , no creo que suceda nada pero ... –

_¿Y qué tal si pasa?. ¿Qué tal si se entera?. Por favor Kay dime que se irá pronto, no podemos arriesgarnos. _–la voz de Yoru se volvía cada vez más preocupada a través del teléfono. Kay frunció el ceño.

Se quedarás por dos días, nada importante, creo que puedo manejarlo,_ ningen_. –

_¡Dos días!. Bueno, sólo tendremos que mantener distancia, eso es todo, hasta que ella se vaya ... _–

Te dije ningen que puedo manejarlo sólo. Hn, baka. –

_Espero. _–

No se enterará de nada, más vale que no le digas nada de Yukina a Kurama o aprenderás el significado de la frase "te patearé el trasero". ¿Capisshe?. –

_Soy un ningen, no un tonto. _–

Vaya, el siempre educado Yoru se está poniendo "nervioso"?. –

_Ya déjate de juegos, no le diré nada ... _–

Bien ... –

_Oh y créeme, no soy tan educado. _–

Me da igual. –

_Perdona no debí decir eso. _–

Dije que da igual. –

_Igual lo siento ... _–

Ningen no baka. –

_Aún así. ¿Vendrías el martes?. _–

¿Y qué pasa con Yukina? –

_Me da lo mismo que esté ella. _–

Bien, pero sólo por el martes no quiero que se entere. –

_Bien, martes a las nueve. ¿De acuerdo?. Y no entres por la ventana. _–

Hn ... –

_Nos vemos. _–

Adiós. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei se volvió hacia el teléfono de su habitación, marco el número.

_¿Hola?. ¿Quién habla?. _-

Yo. –

_Oh, Hiei, eres tú. Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?. _–

Kurama, Yukina está aquí ... –

_¿Y qué con eso?. ¿Una excusa para no venir el martes ah?. _–

¡No seas estúpido!. –

_De acuerdo, entonces que. _–

¿Qué sucede si se entera de algo?. –

_Vaya le escondes secretos a tu hermana, me sorprendes jaganshi. _–

¡Ya deja de hablar así!. También estoy molesto por lo de esta mañana pero no me comporto de esa manera. –

_Si que lo haces. _–

No. –

_De acuerdo no discutiré. Viene Yukina. ¿Eso te impide venir el martes?. _–

No. –

_¿Entonces?. _–

Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no se entere de nada. –

_Sólo tienes que actuar normal hasta el martes. _–

¿Y entonces qué?. –

_No lo sé. _–

Vaya kitsune, que ideas brillantes. –

_Dile la verdad ... _–

¿Estás loco?. ¡Jamás!. –

_Bien como quieras. Sólo ven el martes. _–

Bien .. –

_Lo siento ... _–

¿Qué?. –

_Fui descortés, lo siento. _–

Hn, kitsune ... –

_¿Sí?. _–

Con lo que pasó esta mañana yo ... –

_¿Qué?_. –

No estoy molesto ... –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yukina se levantó temprano esa mañana, despertó y se dispuso a lavar la ropa, como solía hacerlo cuando vivía en el templo de la maestra Genkai. A veces solía preguntarse como vivía ella ...

¿Lavando?. –Yukina se volvió hacia su sobrino, parecía haber despertado por fin ya que estaba vestido y parecía haber desayunado, Hiei aún desayunaba en el salón.

Si. –respondió mientras que continuaba lavando las ropas "a mano".

Existe el "lavarropas", sirve. ¿Sabes?. –sarcasmo, Yukina se preguntaba de donde Kay lo había heredado, continuó lavando las ropas, no eran muchas, la mayoría eran camisas, de varios tonos muy variados, o bueno, tanto como lo eran para Hiei, negro, gris, blanco, Yukina no se sorprendió de que la mayoría de las camisas fuesen negras, a Hiei le gustaba ese color.

Kay. ¿Por qué no charlamos unos momentos?. –Kay hizo una mueca y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana más próxima mientras que ponía una expresión de completo aburrimiento. Se encontraban cerca del jardín, y era un día soleado, brillante, algo un tanto inusual en otoño.

¿Por qué tú y Hiei actúan raro?. –Yukina dejó de lavar por unos momentos y fijó su mirada en su sobrino, quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso de nuevo ...

No me cuentes si no quieres, pero te diré algo. Si tiene algo que ver con Kurama no me sorprendería, Hiei lo quiere mucho, demasiado como para no verlo ni saber nada de él. –Kay frunció el ceño.

No tiene caso, "tía", Hiei ya no es como antes. –dijo en un suspiro.

¿Y tú?. –preguntó Yukina.

Kay volvió su mirada hacia el cielo.

Yo ... tampoco. – Yukina lo miró y conrió un poco, Kay se quedó sorprendido al ver este gesto por parte de su tía, pero no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros.

¡Kay!. –el aludido se dio vuelta bruscamente, era su tía, de nuevo. Suspiró pesadamente y se volvió hasta ella.

¿Y ahora qué?. – Yukina lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, mientras que señalaba con la mirada hacia un papel que estaba sosteniendo en la mano.

Es de Kurama. Un poema, te servirá ... –dijo tendiéndole un papel arrugado en la mano, miró al cielo y se corrió uno de los mechones azulados que le caía suavemente en el rostro.

Hoy lloverá. –dijo mientras sonreía y entraba en la casa. Kay miró el trozo de papel en sus manos, se sentía confundido. ¿Qué había sido eso?. ¿Su tía estaba al tanto de todo?.

Decidió no pensar más y lo abrió.

"**Poema de la lluvia**

**Tristemente.**

**Miro la lluvia resbalar cansada sobre los vidrios...**

**La lluvia empieza en tus ojos,**

**Esa misma lluvia que cuando cae te nombra...**

**Los fresnos se desmigajan amarilleando la vereda,**

**Y yo recuerdo.**

**Veo pájaros tardíos,**

**Y recuerdo.**

**Que triste la lluvia cuando no se comparte.**

**Mirarte fue como regresar de un largo viaje:**

**Al regresar, ya no somos los mismos.**

**Por eso,**

**Cae la lluvia en derredor y no me toca.**

**Porque sigo viendo el sol cuando te miro.**

**Tú ...**

**Ese olor,**

**Esa nube detenida,**

**Esos hilos negruzcos de tu pelo...**

**Toma este poco de tristeza,**

**Arrójalo hacia arriba, hacia la altura,**

**Para que caiga dulcemente sobre mis palabras,**

**Y las moje,**

**Y las borres,**

**Convertidas en lágrimas,**

**Convertidas en lluvia ...**"

¿Qué se supone que es esto Yukina?. –Yukina se volvió hacia atrás, sonreía. Kay estaba confundido, se notaba en las facciones de su rostro, levemente curvadas, y el ceño fruncido, exigían una explicación.

Nada más, las tengo. Lo siento, no puedo dar más explicaciones. –

¡Pero qué ... –

No, no puedo. Mira, parece que hoy si va a llover. –

Yukina se alejó unos pasos y miró por la ventana, Kay miró allí también, una gostas comenzaban a caer, a resbalar sobre la superficie del vidrio transparente y nítido, gotas de lluvia ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Holas a todos!. Disculpen por la extensa demora de no actualizar muy seguido y a todas las fanas de Kurama sory por no incluirlo tanto en este capi, es que tenía en plan hacer este primero mucho más centrado en Hiei, Yukina y Kay, y luego hacer otro más centrado en Kurama y Yoru. Ahora, el poema que incluí no es mío, pero se relaciona mucho con el fic y se puede decir ke lo tome prestado un rato, por eso kiero aclarar que NO me pertenece ((tampoco)). Y aunque no me gusten los poemas y menos los pegajosos, en fin, este es de lo más aceptable por decir así.

Respondo reviews!.

**Suisho Haruka:** me alegra mucho ke te venga gustando y ke este fic te parezca kawai esa era la idea, jaja. Sigue leyendo onegai!.

**Satouri Sama: **Holas!. Gracias por dejarme review!. Eres muy amable, espero que actualizes tus fics seguido y que me perdones por no hacerlo. Espero que tu también sigas leyendo. Espero que este capi este mejor en cuanto que no los haga sufrir tanto, en los próximos sufrirán aún menos y espero que ahora no sigas enferma.

**Dark-Kagome-chan: **gracias por los halagos ninia. En verdad que pronto Hiei y Kurama se reconciliarán pero, no te aseguro pero igual, puede que haga una continuación del fic, mucho más compenetrada con los personajes y con algunos personajes que aparecerán "futuramente" en algunos de mis fics.

**Rury-kitsui: **pues gracias por el review!. No, es un fic, no un hotel, pero si kieres ponerle 5 estrellas me pondré de lo más contenta!. Gracias a ti también, sigue, sigue leyendo!. ((animos, se reconciliarán pronto, espero que el capi no te haya parecido pesado, el próximo será más lijero para ti ya que será como dedicado a Kurama y Yoru)).

**HieixMinamino**: no! Como voy a pensar mal!. Obvio que ... si!. Jajaja, pero eso de la escena del árbol dejaba cierto margen de duda. ¿O no?. Bueno, espero que continúes leyendo y que dejes tus valiosos comentarios.

**AlexiaLKLR: **tu segundo fic?. Pues espero que sigas leyendo más, te aseguro que aquí tenemos autoras excelentes, jaja. Bien, es bueno saber que te gusta este fic, realmente lo reconforta a uno saberlo. En fin, espero que sigas leyendo, porque, sip, si que terminarán todos juntitos.

**Misi-chan**: amiga!. Recorrido?. No, mejor digamos "Tour" queda más "fino", jaja. En fin, no se si voy a poder actualizar Sueño de una noche de verano muy rápido, pero al menos trataré, veremos. Bueno, jeje, debo decirte, o mejor dicho felicitarte por el segundo capi de "El baño de los prefectos", te quedó muy bien. Espero que sigas leyendo, gracias por tooodooo tu apoyo ninia. Oh! Y Skiira, pues si, apareció poco, su existencia fue breve pobre. En fin, creo que lo incluiré en otros de mis fics raraos, ya que él, es un personaje muy, muy raro. O no?

**Akago-san:** obvio ke si!. Y aquí estoy!. Viva!. Con un nuevo capi!. Sigue leyendo y please, deja reviews. Muchas gracias para ti también.

Y bueno también muchas gracias a todas/os que me brindaron su apoyo a través de: e-mails, y cateando, gracias amigas/os, son de lo mejor.

Se despide,

Nasaki, miembro de la orden draconiana.

((REVIEWS PLEASE!.))


	6. Kawaita hana, flor pálida

Notas de la autora: Mis disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, quería aclararles que de ahora en más sólo actualizaré los sábados, debido a ciertos problemas me es imposible en la semana y lo segundo que iba diciendo es que este capítulo va dedicado a Yami y de nuevo a misi-chan. El título del capítulo significa "flor pálida".

Disclaimer: YYH no me pertenece, y este fic está echo sin fines de lucro. ((Valga la rebundancia)).

Warning: ya saben, YAOI!. Quedan advertidos. ((Aunque si leyeron hasta aquí es porque ya lo sabían, je)).

Un pasado cercano: Capítulo 6: _Kawaita hana_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Era la época de la creencia, era la época de la incredulidad, **_

_**Era la estación de la luz, era la estación de la oscuridad.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kay apoyó su codo en la mesa de fórmica, y suspiró, eso era aburrido, aburrido. Molesto, si, esa era la palabra, escuchar su parloteo, su estúpido e incesante parloteo. Ver como el profesor abría y cerraba la boca, como retorcía sus manos nerviosamente y se acomodaba sus lentes, como escribía sobre el escritorio. Si, molesto, esa era la única palabra que le venía a la menta al hablar de las clases, una molestia.

¿Qué es lo que se supone que haremos Kay?. –susurró una voz a sus espaldas, otra vez la palabra molesto le venía a la mente. Apretó los puños y suspiró, no se dio vuelta y tampoco contestó nada. Shinobi se aferró más a su asiento y se volvió hacia Kay de nuevo.

¿No sabes contestar?. Vamos, me dijiste que hoy si podríamos irnos. ¡No tenemos evaluaciones!. ¡Nada!. Podemos irnos en cuanto termine la hora si queremos, es fácil. –la voz a sus espaldas volvió a replicar. Kay apretó los puños un poco más y permaneció en silencio. Al otro lado del salón Yoru negaba con la cabeza.

¿Quién es ese?. ¿Lo conocemos?. –Shinobi volvió a preguntar con un poco más de insistencia. El profesor dirigió su mirada hacia algún punto fijo del salón, más exactamente a donde estaban sentados, Kay apretó los dientes, bajó la mirada y se concentró en su hoja, vacía ...

El profesor se acomodó los lentes, de nuevo, y se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde estaban, Kay le lanzó una mirada amenazante y eso fue todo. El profesor tomó en el aire su hoja y la miró, mostró una pequeña sonrisa, apenas insinuada, y la alzó en alto.

Claro que hasta ese momento todo el resto de la clase estaba concentrada en ellos, y eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. El profesor miró a Kay con ese estúpido gesto de suficiencia y sonrió, de nuevo, con esa sonrisita estúpida, que a todos les molestaba tanto. Aunque, con todo, sería la clase de historia menos aburrida de todo el trimestre.

¿Qué se supone que hizo durante toda la clase Jaganshi?. ¿Ah?. –Kay permaneció callado, Shinobi murmuró algo y el profesor lo miró no precisamente amablemente. "Gracias Shinobi". Murmuró Kay para sus adentros, estaba perdido. ¡Perdido!. Lo castigarían y luego .. ¿luego qué?. Tendría que soportar más tiempo dentro de ese horrible instituto.

Disculpe profesor, fue mi culpa ... Yo ... estaba hablando cuando él me pidió que guardase silencio. –Kay giró la cabeza bruscamente. Las mejillas de Yoru estaban completamente sonrojadas y parecía bastante apenado. El profesor abrió bien los ojos y no dijo nada.

Yoru bajó un poco la mirada y volvió a sentarse en su asiento, luego, todo lo demás transcurrió con el mismo tiempo lento y horrible del pasar del tiempo y del incesante palabrerío. Kay continuó escribiendo en silencio. La clase terminó y el profesor recogió sus cosas, le dirigió una última mirada y se fue sin más.

Yoru Fue el último en salir, estaba apenado. ¿Por qué había echo eso?. No tenía porque hacerlo, no tendría que importarle Kay o lo que sea que hiciera. Pero ... no había echo nada. Si, eso era, Kay no había echo nada. Había sido ese idiota. ¿Shinobi?. Sí, ese era su apellido. ¿No?. Tal vez por eso, de otra forma hubiera sido injusto.

De pronto sintió como algo, más precisamente alguien se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo. Su rostro se volvió pálido por momentos. Kay volvió a tirar de su brazo con más fuerza. No estaba contento, eso se podía ver claramente.

¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!. –Yoru se volvió un poco a ver el rostro de Kay, no dijo nada. Kay tiró con más fuerza. -¡Contesta!. ¿Crees que necesito tu ayuda?. ¡¿No puedes contestar!. –Kay volvió a tirar del brazo de Yoru y ambos cayeron. Yoru miró a Kay, seguía molesto, pero es más, también parecía, sorprendido. Yoru se incorporó rápidamente, recogió todo y se fue.

Kay lo miró irse, aún un poco confundido. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada?. Podría haberse incorporado y reprocharle haberle hablado de esa manera, podría haber ... ¡Hablado!. ¡Hacer algo!. Pero no, el rostro de Yoru estaba completamente teñido de rojo cuando se incorporó. ¿Acaso había dicho algo ...?.

Kay se levantó, le dolía un poco la cabeza. De acuerdo, quizás no tendría que haberle hablado de esa manera pero ... ¿disculparse?. ¡Disculparse!. ¡Ni modo que se disculparía!. Kay intentó incorporarse y tropezó con algo y entonces miró el suelo, había un libro. Kay lo abrió. No parecía un libro de clase.

Es mío. –Kay volvió la cabeza bruscamente. Era Yoru, sonreía. Kay sintió como sus mejillas ardían. ¡Pero no estaba avergonzado!. ¡Y no se disculparía por una idiotez como esa!. Yoru lo recogió y lo miró, se sonrojó un poco cuando volvió a tomar la palabra. –Yo ... me disculpo, la próxima vez no lo haré. –

Es mi culpa .. –replicó Kay con tonó firme. Se levantó rápidamente y lo miró sin expresión alguna. –Yo soy quien se disculpa. –continuó mientras su expresión se suavizaba un poco. No por mucho. Luego volvió a mirarlo e hizo una mueca. –Hn, te acompañaré a tu casa, pero no creas que lo haré muy seguido, me gusta estar sólo. –

Yoru lo miró impresionado. ¿Qué era eso?. Asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar, Yoru miró a Kay, se veía un poco molesto, como si el echo de que no estuviese corriendo apresurado le molestase Yoru rió un poco con este pensamiento, Kay giró la cabeza bruscamente hasta donde estaba Yoru, no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron Kurama les abrió la puerta. Kurama lo miró con algo de impresión y abrió bien grande los ojos. ¡Era tan parecido a su padre para que lo mirasen así!. Entró rápidamente y no dijo nada. Después de todo, tendrían que hacer el trabajo de Biología juntos. Kurama los miró cuando entraron y entraron en el cuarto de Yoru.

Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el sofá. Kay se parecía demasiado a Hiei para su gusto, demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei se sentó a la sombra del árbol, nada más a ver, el atardecer, allí donde caía el sol en el horizonte, eso le traía recuerdos. Miró hacia el árbol, hacia arriba, recordaba todo lo que Kurama le había dicho cerca de ese mismo árbol. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aquellas verdaderas que sólo mostraba cuando en verdad se sentía bien, cuando sabía que nadie lo vería hacer ese gesto, y lo sabía, era hermoso. Unos minutos más y el sol ya no se vería más, y comenzaría la noche. Suspiró, sus manos se colocaron detrás de su cabeza y se recostó sobre el tronco del viejo roble, recuerdos, malditos recuerdos, vivir en el pasado no es bueno.

¿Qué haces aquí?. –Hiei levantó la mirada y abrió bien grandes los ojos, de haber sido Kurama no se sorprendería para nada en absoluto ya que se habían encontrado ya varías veces esa semana, casi podría decir que intencionalmente, pero aquello si que era una sorpresa, aún más, sabiendo que el ningen había estado pasando los dos últimos años junto a la onna en América.

No. La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí Yusuke Urameshi ... – el ex detective le devolvió la mirada, estaba feliz, como siempre, Hiei murmuró un "Hn" seguido de múltiples insultos hacia los ningen-no-baka. Yusuke rió, igual que como solía hacerlo, pero estaba cambiado, Hiei lo había notado, sus ropas, esas no eran las ropas que Yusuke solía usar. Es decir. ¿Urameshi de traje?. Eso no sonaba normal, no, mejor aún, no sonaba algo de ese mundo y de echo, de ningún otro, pero así era. Yusuke se corrió uno de los mechones de su cabello que le caía sobre los ojos, Hiei también lo había notado, su cabello también era diferente. Una vez alguien le había dicho que la gente cambiaba con el tiempo, y que esos cambios se notaban mucho más allá de su aspecto. Pero ... ¿Yusuke realmente había cambiado?.

Yusuke rió un poco ante la intimidante pregunta del youkai de ojos rojizos y prefirió callarse por unos segundos mientras que Hiei dirigía su mirada hacía un punto fijo en sencillamente "ninguna-parte". Se esforzó un poco para levantar la mirada hasta los fríos ojos de Hiei y cambió un poco su expresión, parecía más sería, pero a la vez lo hacia ver más satisfecho consigo mismo.

Hiei. Kurama pidió que viniésemos todos para reunirnos en su casa. Creo que el martes. No se si te ha dicho, pero creo que sería muy especial para él que vayas ... –Hiei le dirigió una mirada de fastidio y resopló, hizo reír a Yusuke, eso le enfadaba, que se riesen de él, pero sabía que nadie nunca se atrevería a hacerlo. Pateó una piedra cercana a sus pies.

Eso ya lo sé, baka. ¿Y crees que voy a ir?. –Hiei hizo una mueca, como si se tratase de algo tan simple, suspiró, ojalá fuese así. Yusuke frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Arriba, las estrellas se hacían visibles. Yusuke caminó hacia Hiei y le tocó el hombro.

Hiei. Se que va a ser difícil pero ... –Yusuke suspiró, los ojos de Hiei se habían clavado en él desde que había empezado a hablara y no había la menor intención en ellos. -...Se que a Kurama no le eres indiferente y que, si le das tiempo, te lo explicará todo. Además, yo creo que a él le gustaría verte. –sonrió. –Además, sólo será una reunión de amigos, eso nada más. ¡Ah!. Y Yukina puede ir también. Ya que Kuwabara no está le dará algo que hacer mientras está aquí. ¿O no?. –

Hn ... Supongo ... –Hiei contestó mientras le daba la espalda, no se sentía como para bromas. ¡Hablar de Kurama!. Aquello era como hablar de cosas como una ... una indigestión. No importaba, es decir, como si le importara lo que Kurama hiciera. ¡Claro que no!. Y si Yusuke o quien sea pensaba que todo iba a cambiar por ... "lo que pasó" el día anterior, estaban equivocados, si así era, muy equivocados.

...Bien iré ... –Yusuke sonrió al escuchar el casi susurro de Hiei y rió despacio, a lo que el youkai de fuego levantó la cabeza bruscamente y lo amenazó con la mirada, de esa clase de miradas que dicen claramente "te-mataré-si-no-dejas-de-reírte", viniendo de Hiei ya podía tomárselo bien en serio.

De acuerdo. Nos veremos allí entonces. –respondió mientras se alejaba rápidamente y se perdía en el horizonte. Hiei se apoyó en el árbol y suspiró. El viento era fuerte y hacia frío, se sentía estúpido. Miró hacia arriba, la noche ya se alzaba sobre la ciudad, pateó el suelo con fuerza. Como le molestaba que tuviera razón. Volvió la mirada hasta donde Yusuke se había ido.

Se acordó de Kurama, le gustaba acordarse de él, a pesar de todo. Pero ... ¿lo perdonaría?. ¿Y desde cuando se había comenzado a preguntar si lo perdonaría o no?. No importaba, porque de todos modos, sabía que ya lo había echo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama miró una vez más la hora, suspiró y luego se volvió hacia lo que estaba escribiendo.

"_Hiei, se que te resultará demasiado estúpido lo que te diré. Seguramente pensarás que esto no importa después de tanto tiempo, que yo te he olvidado y que lo que diga a continuación es demasiado hipócrita para que realmente lo tomes en serio. Pues bien, te diré, que estás muy equivocado. _

_Nunca, repito, nunca, podría olvidarte, y sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Olvidarte significaría olvidar parte de mi mismo, pero haber ignorado todo lo sucedido y seguir siendo amigos, tratando de pensar que todo sigue igual también hubiera sido un error. _

_Y es que, tenía que hacerlo. Sabes que, a diferencia de ti y digas lo que digas, yo soy humano, un ningen. Si, un ningen, que nace, que existe, que crece, aprende a vivir por uno mismo, decide, se equivoca y sufre. _

_Y se que en mi vida pasada yo fui un Youko, que nunca olvidaré mi verdadera naturaleza, que nunca olvidaré lo que una vez fui y que en algún lugar de mí sigo siendo, pero eso no modifica la realidad de que ahora mi vida está concentrada en ser humano._

_Por eso, yo soy todas esas cosas, nací, de una madre a la que adoro, que la conoces, y que no tiene la culpa de que yo sea lo que soy ahora. _

_Que yo aprendí a vivir, como pude, y aprendí a vivir en un mundo que me era desconocido. Al igual que tú, si, yo también una vez vi este mundo como un mundo desconocido._

_Que yo también puedo decidir, y es que a veces, cuando tomamos las decisiones demasiado en serio, cuando no las pensamos, nos equivocas, si, nos equivocamos también._

_Y algunas de nuestras equivocaciones nos hacen sufrir. Pero ... ¿quién podía evitarlo?. Nadie más que nosotros, los seres humanos cuando cometemos un error, somos los únicos capaces de arreglarlo, y es que sufrir es inevitable y no puedo torturarme a mi mismo pensando en lo que fue y no puedo ser._

_Así ves, todo lo que alguna vez creíste que fui es una mentira, no soy perfecto, y jamás lo seré, se que tú tampoco lo eres y todo esto te parecerá una enorme trivialidad sin sentido alguno. Pero yo no._

_Yo no cambié, no he cambiado y jamás cambiaré. Por qué se que me equivoqué, porque se que aún te amo, y cuanto, y se que si existiese en algún momento la oportunidad de que me perdonases, te aseguro de que jamás volvería a cometer el mismo error de antes._

_Porque los seres humanos aprendemos de nuestras equivocaciones, de lo que tú dices debilidad, de eso nos hacemos más fuertes. Por eso ... te pido perdón._"

Kurama tomó la hoja donde lo había escrito, no, se dijo, y lo arrojó ala basura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Yukina!. ¡Me alegra verte!. Pasa, Kaiko no está conmigo en este viaje, pero, pasa. –Yusuke la saludo cordialmente mientras que abría la puerta. Yukina le sonrió y entró, rápidamente tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación. Yusuke frunció el ceño y la miró.

¿Cómo está?. –preguntó, Yukina bajó un poco la mirada, y lo miró a Yusuke seguidamente, no dijo nada hasta después de unos momentos. Tomó la taza de té que Yusuke le había traído y luego de haber bebido unos sorbos contestó.

Se encuentra mejor, pero está un poco confundido. –Yusuke asintió y miró a Yukina comprensivamente.

¿Por eso viniste?. –Yukina asintió y se sirvió un poco más de té. Yusuke la miró y no dijo nada, así pasaron unos minutos hasta que Yusuke tomó la palabra.

¿Le entregaste el poema?. –preguntó mientras la miraba ansioso, Yukina asintió y sonrió, las luces del atardecer se filtraban por la ventana y Yukina las observó un poco antes de continuar hablando.

Hiei ... Está mejor, creo que eso lo ayudará a pensar. Pero el poema no se lo di a él. –Yusuke frunció el ceño y la miró con algo de curiosidad.

¿A quién se lo diste?. –Yukina ladeó la cabeza y miró de nuevo hasta el jardín, porque la habitación del hotel de Yusuke daba al jardín, y a Yukina siempre le han gustado las flores.

A Kay. –respondió después de un rato, Yusuke arqueó las cejas. –Mi sobrino. –se corrigió después de ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Yusuke. Yusuke iba a decir algo cuando Yukina señaló una de las flores del jardín. Yusuke la miró algo desconcertado. ¿A qué venía eso?.

Esa flor. –señaló. –Me gusta. Me recuerda a mi hermano. –Yusuke volvió a arquear las cejas y la miró. Era una hermosa flor, era una rosa, pero una rosa blanca.

¿Por qué?. –preguntó mientras la miraba bien, no se parecía en nada, y era con lo que él menos identificaría a Hiei. Primero porque era una rosa y segundo, porque era blanca. ¡Hiei detestaba el blanco!.

Aunque él diga que no, yo se que él es así ... por dentro. –agregó y se rió un poco. Yusuke la observó y le sonrió, luego observó a la rosa y añadió:

Tienes razón. Después de todo eres su hermana. –dijo y Yukina rió un poco, pero más bajo. Y entonces Yusuke la miró y sonrió.

Ya verás. Los ayudaremos y ... se arreglarán. –Yukina asintió. –Yo también cumplí mi parte. Le pedí a Hiei que fuese a la casa de Kurama. Estoy seguro de que irá. Le dije que te invitará. Por si necesita "apoyo emocional". –Yusuke rió un poco por su "brillante" comentario, y es que, había veces que no se imaginaba como es que había resultado "tan" gracioso.

Tienes razón. –Yusuke se inclinó un poco más sobre su asiento y miró a Yukina con mucho más interés.

¿Por qué le diste el poema a tu sobrino?. –Yukina rió un poco y lo miró, algo en sus ojos brilló extrañamente, algo parecido a cuando Hiei se reía, sarcásticamente, tan sólo un gesto, pero, por algo serían hermanos. Ya sabía Yusuke que algo debían de tener en común.

Yusuke. Creo que él comprenderá todo aún más que nosotros. –replicó mientras volvía a beber otro sorbo de té. Yusuke volvió a mostrar esa expresión confundida, y Yukina le sonrió de nuevo con un poco de inocencia. Yusuke continuó hablando y Yukina asentía en señal afirmativa. Ese sería un buen día ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama sintió el sonido del timbre de la puerta y bajó rápidamente a abrirles. Detrás de la puerta estaba Hiei, el youkai de fuego se volvió hacia Kurama, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo y Kurama sonrió. Miró a Hiei, se veía realmente bien, ese día Hiei había decidido no ir de negro como siempre y se había vestido con una camisa azul, y todo lo demás era un traje negro, con algunos toques de blanco aquí y allá.

Pasa Hiei. ¿Dónde están los demás?. –Hiei negó con la cabeza y pasó. Yukina lo había convencido de ir más tarde para que él y Kurama hablasen un poco. Hiei al principio no había querido, y se había sorprendido mucho de que Yukina lo supiese, pero ella le había dicho que ya habría tiempo para explicaciones más tarde y que debía irse.

Se retrasaron. –explicó no muy convencido, sentía una gran urgencia de irse y no volver, pero eso era algo necesario y por otro lado, había estado esperando ese momento. Pasó y se sentó en uno de los asientos de la sala y se quedó allí.

Kurama entró en la cocina. ¡Hiei estaba allí!. No podía creerlo, si Hiei no hubiese ido él no se sorprendería, pero estaba allí. ¡Estaba allí!. Luego de unos segundos, Hiei apareció en la cocina. Lo miró intrigado.

¿Qué haces kitsune?. –preguntó mientras miraba como Kurama preparaba todo para la cena. No estaba cocinando, o como le llamasen los ningen, nada más estaba allí. No hacía nada. Bueno, había creído que Kurama estaba allí para preparar la cena pero ahora ya no parecía.

Nada. Es que ... pensaba. –replicó mientras sonreía nerviosamente, las mejillas de Hiei volvieron a volverse rojas. –Escucha. Con lo que sucedió el otro día ... –Hiei miró a Kurama esperando que continuase hablando. -...-

No tiene importancia kitsune. –replicó Hiei mientras que sus mejillas volvían a tornarse rojas, ambos estaban avergonzados, muy avergonzados.

Hiei miró un poco a Kurama. ¿Qué le diría ahora?. Kurama pareció pensar lo mismo porque miró a Hiei y seguidamente miró sus zapatos, como si hubiese en ellos algo extraordinariamente increíble y no pudiese despegar la vista del suelo. Bueno, definitivamente no había nada diferente de ayer.

El sonido del timbre volvió a sonar y Kurama salió de la cocina rápidamente, aún con aquellos tonos rojizos en las mejillas.

¡Hola Kurama!. –saludó Yusuke. Hiei frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, se volvió hasta el salón y se sentó, sintiendo como por dentro ardía en llamas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoru volvió su atención hasta la puerta que ahora volvía a abrirse nuevamente, allí estaban Kay y Yukina. Yukina les sonrió a todos y se sentó en su asiento para que la cena comenzase. Kurama estaba charlando amenamente con Yusuke y a Hiei no se le veía cara de muy buenos amigos.

Yukina nada más sonreía y asentía cuando se le preguntaba algo, Kay nada más miraba su plato y resoplaba con fingido fastidio. Él nada más miró como continuaba la "hermosa" velada.

...¿Y entonces qué?. ¿Qué le dijiste?. –volvió a tomar la palabra Yusuke, Hiei lo miró como si se estuviese aguantando las ganas de matarlo. ¿Qué más sucedería ahora?.

Yoru sonrió, bueno, de algo estaba seguro, esa oportunidad no la dejarían pasar por nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Bueno, debo decir que este capítulo quedó apenas un poquito más corto que el anterior, pero espero que haya quedado un poco más interesante. En fin. Ya se verá que seguirá en el próximo capítulo. Aunque si puedo decirles, que el próximo capítulo se llamará "Enough is enough". ¿Les gusto el fic?. Dejen reviews, sus comentarios son importantes.

Y ahora si, a responder reviews.

**Rury** **Kitsui**: pues si, gracias por apoyarme con el fic, jeje. Y si, Hiei sintió bastante vergüenza, pero es que ... ¡estaban en la calle!. ¡Las cosas que se le ocurren a Kurama!. ¿Exámenes?. Pobre ... si, eso es a lo que llamo tortura ... Bueno, besos, y cuídate!.

**Naoko**: Pues si, actualicé, algo tarde por cierto, pero en fin. Espero que esté capi te guste, y que perdones el enorme retraso, pero es que cuando la inspiración no viene ... Bueno, y ya, que espero que este capi también te guste.

**Ashayan** **Anik**: te encantó?. Vaya!. Gracias por los halagos!. ¿Te estabas impacientando?. Uy, entonces ahora de seguro me vas a querer matar por tardarme tanto. Mil perdones, pero es que no sabía bien que escribir. Te juro que cambié el principio como mil veces ya. Perdón de nuevo y espero que este capi te guste. Bye!.

**Misi-chan**: Ahh!. Ya sabía yo que ibas a dejar review!. Ah, pues si, tengo mucha razón con lo de tour, jaja, naa, descuida, puedes decirle como quieras. Pues, un poco entrometida es, pero en fin, ya ves, aquí también aparece Yusuke, aunque estaba dudando si dejar que ayudase o no en este capi. Pero al final está. Pues si, jeje, el poema quedó bien. Y pues, naa, que sigas así y que espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado.

**AngelBlack**: Pues gracias, cuando comencé este fic no me imaginaba que les iba a gustar tanto. Bueno, en fin, muchas gracias por los halagos y perdona si me tardé demasiado en actualizar. Espero que continúes al tanto y que este capi también te guste.

**Inu**: Bien, que bien que te haya gustado el fic, y con lo de Kay ... es complicado cambiarle la actitud ahora que ya comencé el fic, pero lo que pasa es que se supone que sería algo así como un "Hiei más joven", ya que he oído que a veces los hijos se parecen a los padres. Y es que debe de ser un poco cierto, yo me parezco mucho a mi papá, por ejemplo. Quise jugar un poco con todas esas cosas. Muchas gracias a ti por el review y espero que continúes leyendo.

Bueno, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Realmente les agradezco que se tomen un poco de tiempo como para comentar este fic, gracias. Saludos,

Matta ne,

Nasaki.


	7. anything's possible

N/A: Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo, perdón por tardar en actualizar (aunque creo que no tardé tanto como la vez anterior), realmente me alegra mucho que sigan leyendo mi fic y les agradezco mucho el apoyo.

Disclaimer: YYH ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, este fic esta echo sin fines de lucro.

Warning: Este fic es YAOI, y estás leyendo bajo advertencia, pero, en fin, ya saben. ¿Verdad?. XD ...

Un pasado cercano: Capítulo 7: _anything's possible _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**No tengas miedo de la noche, **_

_**No siempre podrás vivir del día.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei sostuvo el vaso con firmeza, y controlar su temperamento no era una de sus opciones, no en esa ocasión, y si sostener con fuerza el vaso era lo único que podía hacer para no matar a Yusuke y hacer el ridículo, pues eso haría.

Kurama y Yusuke seguían concentrados en su conversación, Hiei lo dejó estar por el momento, aunque debía admitir que le ponía furioso. ¿Desde cuándo?. No importaba, si seguía pensando en eso muy pronto su pequeña esperanza de no sobresalir en la reunión se rompería igual que ese vaso.

De repente se dio vuelta, estaba seguro que ya no aguantaba más, no quería seguir observando a Kurama, ni pensar en el pasado, ni quería seguir sentado allí mismo sin hacer absolutamente nada. Eso era, si, buscaría a Kay y se irían, y si Yukina insistía en quedarse le diría que se quedará, que la pasaría a buscar más tarde, si exactamente eso.

Comenzó a atisbar con la mirada para ver dónde demonios estaba ese pedazo de "baka" que tenía por hijo, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Volteó la mirada hacia la mesa de nuevo nerviosamente, el hijo de Kurama tampoco estaba allí. Nada bueno iba a venir de eso, estaba seguro, y Yukina, Kurama y Yusuke, muy a pesar suyo, estaban ocupados para fijarse en ese detalle.

Pero, él siempre estaba alerta a todo. ¿Verdad?. Creyó oír una vez a Kay mencionar que conocía a un chico del instituto, que creía ser su amigo, cuándo él había reído sarcásticamente, Kay le había reprochado con la mirada. Usualmente no lo hacía ... Y otra cuestión era que ese tal Yoru le recordaba a alguien ... ¿ese jovencito que había preguntado por Kay esa mañana semanas atrás?.

Hiei arqueó las cejas, la cuestión no le olía para nada bien. Se incorporó de la mesa, Yukina lo notó y se extrañó un poco, abrió un poco los ojos, Hiei creyó que le interrogaba con la mirada, pero ... su hermana tendría que esperar. No iba a dejar a ningún hijo suyo (por más molesto que sea) ser amigo de uno de eso ... de esos ... "ningens".

Hiei caminó hacia las escaleras, Kurama estaba aún demasiado ocupado en su "interesante" conversación con el ex detective espiritual, así que no vio ningún problema en subir las escaleras él sólo, sin ser visto por supuesto. El youkai de fuego escuchó la voz de su hijo por alguna de esas habitaciones, estaba gritando por algo, la voz del hijo del kitsune era menos audible aún, y no entendía mucho.

Así que se acercó hasta la puerta de una de las habitaciones, Kay estaba usando ese tono de exasperación que usualmente reservaba para casos especiales, así que Hiei se pegó a la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, eso de ser sigiloso era difícil. Vaya que lo era.

-.¡Baka!. ¡No pienso seguir participando de esta estúpida farsa!. ¡No quiero que te entrometas en los asuntos de mi padre!. ¿Crees que esto de verdad está funcionando?. ¡Qué iluso!. –la voz de Kay se oía bastante irritada, y Hiei no pudo más que arquear las cejas.

-.Es que ... yo no ... tenía esas intenciones. –la voz del pelirrojo en cambio sonaba prudente, más que prudente, rayaba un poco en el miedo. ¿A qué?. ¿Cómo se conocían?. Hiei continuó con la cabeza pegada a la puerta. Quien lo diría, espiar. Y decían que eso no era correcto.

-.¡No me importa!. ¡Lo único que quiero es librarme de ti y de tu estúpido padre!. ¡Cómo si ayudarte me agradará!. –Kay estalló con un tono de enfado, y aunque Hiei hubiese estado más lejos de la puerta, se hubiera escuchado lo suficiente de todos modos. –replicó el pelirrojo, Hiei se asombró un poco, estaba usando el mismo tono de condescendencia que Kurama había usado esa vez. Realmente le fastidiaba. -.Entonces, supongo que no hay más de que hablar. –sólo que a Kurama no se le había quebrado la voz al hablar.

-.Hay un ruido. –dijo Kay. -.Cerca de la puerta. –aclaró más tarde, se acercó hasta el picaporte y abrió, pero no había nada, eso era extraño. Arqueó las cejas. Yoru suspiró con cansancio, por alguna razón se le había quebrado la voz al hablar.

-.No quiero dramatismos ahora, si serás baka. ¿No te has dado cuenta?. –Yoru egó lentamente con la cabeza, estaba llorando un poco. Kay abrió bien grandes los ojos. -.¡Vamos!. ¿Vas a llorar?. –preguntó, la respuesta era demasiado obvia.

-.No ... –mintió el pelirrojo haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para no contradecirse. -.Pero nunca nadie me había hablado así. Y ... no se, tal vez aún quieras ser mi amigo aunque no sigamos con esto. ¿Sabes?. –dijo despacio. Kay se sentó al lado de él.

-.¿Por qué querrías tener un amigo como yo?. –preguntó con seriedad sin demostrar el mayor afecto hacia su compañero. Yoru arqueó las cejas casi incrédulamente, se sonrojó un poco, Kay no le hizo caso. Después de todo, sería ... imaginación suya.

Hiei había bajado muy rápidamente las escaleras, Yukina dejó su taza de té en la mesa al verlo llegar, le hizo señas de que la siguiera, ambos entraron en la cocina. Hiei frunció el seño, estaba confundido, muy confundido. Yukina lo hizo sentarse.

-.¿Averiguaste algo?. –Hiei abrió los ojos, su hermana no era así. Usualmente usaba ese tono de voz suave y gentil, pero la pregunta había surgido de una forma tan neutra y cortada que a Hiei le era casi imposible digerirlo, pensar que esa mujer había sido su "hermanita", que siempre lo había idolatrado ...

-.No. –respondió usando el mismo tono de voz, Yukina suspiró, un poco más abiertamente, tomó asiento al lado de su hermano, su expresión se había vuelto más suave y tranquila, pero no del todo confiada, se decidió por mirar a Hiei.

-.La verdad ... –pidió casi rogándole a su hermano, Hiei apartó la mirada, como detestaba que Yukina siempre supiera interpretar hasta el más mínimo movimiento que hacía. Y es que no mentía muy seguido a su hermana, pero, había ocasiones en las que ... se debe hacer, lo hay que hacer. ¿No?.

-.Creo que Kay y ese "ningen" se conocen desde hacía algún tiempo. Estaban hablando de algo muy extraño. De veras extraño Yukina. –Hiei se volteó para mirar mejor a su hermana. -.Hablaban de nosotros, de mí, de Kurama de ... –

-.Ya se. –replicó Yukina sonriendo casi ligeramente, aunque, no estaba del todo contenta de que su hermano los hubiera espiado, eso sencillamente no estaba bien, pero volvió a sonreírle con entusiasmo. Hiei arqueó las cejas. ¿Ya lo sabía?. ¿Cómo?.

-.Pero si tú ... –comenzó a decir, tratando de no ponerse demasiado nervioso, Yukina rió discretamente y lo abrazó cariñosamente. Hiei no dijo nada, Yukina jamás decía lo que no quería decir, ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, así que no hizo preguntas.

-.De acuerdo. –sentenció casi fríamente con aires de frustración, y se deshizo del abrazo de su hermana. -.Pero se que estás tramando algo. –Yukina no dijo nada, se incorporó y se dio la vuelta hasta irse de la cocina hasta la sala de estar de nuevo. Hiei se quedó ahí, no quería estar con ellos.

-.Así que ahí estabas. –dijo una voz a sus espaldas muy alegremente, Hiei se volteó, para ver al kitsune parado frente a la puerta, hizo una mueca. -.Bien, ya se que no quieres que te acompañe, pero ... –Kurama entró tranquilamente, Hiei no hizo la menor señal de protesta.

-.¿Tu sabías que se conocían?. –interrogó Hiei, casi curiosamente, Kurama frunció el seño, y Hiei suspiró. –. Yo tampoco. –

-.¿Qué se conocían quienes Hiei?. –preguntó Kurama con interés, aunque sospechaba la "posible respuesta". Hiei se volvió hacia el kitsune, tenía algo así como un poco de suspicacia al hablar, y Kurama sabía que eso no era del todo bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.¡Entra al auto!. –exclamó Hiei con exasperación, Kay entró, bajo protesta. Esto de seguir con el régimen que Hiei había establecido era tan estúpido, pensaba. Hiei entró al auto y condujo hasta la casa, había convencido a Yukina de irse en el auto de Yusuke para poder hablar con total libertad hacía su "hijo".

-.¿Qué quieres?. –preguntó Kay seriamente, mientras jugueteaba con unos mechones de su cabello, nada más como le había visto hacer a Yoru, era una perfecta distracción cuando estás haciendo algo que no deseas hacer de verdad.

-.Lo que realmente quiero es que dejes de hablarle. –exclamó Hiei con gran exasperación deteniendo el auto y mirando a Kay fijamente, este había dejado a su cabello en paz y lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Hiei suspiró, esto iba a ser difícil.

-.¿Qué ... has ... dicho?. –preguntó Kay entrecortadamente, Hiei continuó examinándolo con la mirada, etaba un tanto enfadado, pero la expresión que había puesto era más bien la de una furia apenas controlada, y Kay había decidido medir sus palabras.

-.Lo que oíste. Quiero, que dejes de hablarle a Yoru Minamino, quiero que trates de obviar su existencia. ¡Quiero que dejes de entrometerte!. –exclamó perdiendo el control a medida que la ira iba creciendo, Kay se asustó de ver a su padre así, usualmente no se enojaba de esa manera.

-.¿Eso es todo?. –lo desafió Kay con la mirada, Hiei puso una expresión muy rara en el rostro, y se volvió a encender el auto, y a ponerlo en marcha, lo que siguió del camino a "casa" estuvo rodeado de un silencio muy incómodo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yukina miró a Yusuke con un poco de tristeza, Yusuke le devolvió la mirada. Yusuke, por ser el más decidido, fue el primero en cortar el silencio, aunque no de la manera más apropiada, todo había terminado siendo un desastre, justo cuando habían creido que todo iba bien, como suele pasar.

-.Supongo que así tenían que pasar las cosas, creo. Vuelves mañana a Kyoto. ¿No es así?. –preguntó Yusuke con un poco de preocupación, Yukina asintió levemente. -.Yo me iré mañana con Kaiko de nuevo, seguro debe de estar preocupada, creo ... –dijo lo último riendo un poco.

-.Si ... –el tono de Yukina apagó un poco las risas. -.Pero creo que Kurama y Hiei no volverán a estar juntos después de todo, creo que esto era algo inevitable supongo. –Yusuke comenzó a reflexionar. Sonrió con alegría, faltaba poco tiempo para llegar a la casa de Hiei, allí era donde Yukina se iba.

-.Allá, en Norteamérica, cuando la arena de las playas estorba en el puerto, la dragan, para quitarla del camino, aunque luego la arena vuelva a seguir su camino al muelle. –dijo con una sonrisa sincera, Yukina parpadeó, no creía comprender del todo.

-.Yo creo ... –continuó Yusuke. -.Que si la "arena" fuera Hiei y el puerto fuera Kurama, no deberíamos interferir, o de verdad van a quedar separados. Ya ves, hay que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, tarde o temprano. –Yukina abrió bien grandes los ojos.

-.Eres un poeta. –se burló con ganas, Yusuke se sonrojó bastante, y la miró fastidiado. -.Bueno, bueno, era nada más un comentario. –terminó Yukina con una sonrisita alegre, Yusuke también se rió un poco, aunque aún pensaba que si dijera algo como eso en una poesía, no lo llamarían precisamente "poeta".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoru comenzó a mirar las gastadas páginas de su libro, bueno, no era suyo, era prestado, Kay se lo había prestado. Eran apenas una recopilación de algunos cuentos y poesías, pero estaban hechos por Kay, con su mayor esfuerzo y dedicación, y eso era algo que Yoru consideraba digno de admirar.

-.¿Puedo pasar?. –preguntó Kurama entrando en el cuarto, Yoru asintió ligeramente. -.Bueno, quería hablarte acerca de lo que pasó esta noche y ... disculparme. Puedes ser amigo de quien tu quieras, no debería haber interferido. –

-.Esta bien. –dijo Yoru corriendo un poco el libro para que Kurama no llegase a verlo, pero ya era tarde, el pelirrojo tomó el libro y lo examinó, comenzó a leer la primer poesía, era bastante buena, según Kurama, le hacía recordar muchas cosas.

_**Just not another day**_

_**Another day has come and pass**_

_**And I can't tell just what it means to me**_

_**What? Where? Why?**_

_**One million questions I would ask, **_

_**Some day I'll have the courage to**_

_**Go and ask him,**_

_**But what would I tell?**_

_**My window's become his picture frame,**_

_**But this painting doesn't even have a name**_

_**What? Where? Why?**_

_**One million questions I would ask,**_

_**But another day has come and pass,**_

_**I can't tell just what it means to me,**_

_**Some day I heard that he was gone,**_

_**And my words were death just before,**_

_**Some day I'll have the courage to,**_

_**Go and ask him,**_

_**What would I tell?**_

_**I'd feel like,**_

_**This is just not another day.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

((Flash Back))

_-.Kurama ... –la chica observó al pelirrojo con los ojos llenos de lágrima, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se acercó hasta su "novio". -.Algo te pasa, Kurama. ¿Ha sucedido algo?. ¿Hablaste ya con tu amigo?. –preguntó la chica rubia._

_-.Si. –Kurama respondió con la voz cortada. -.Hiei ... bueno, él dijo que ... estaba bien, pero no irá a la .. la ... –la chica arqueó las cejas, le costaba mucho comprender la situación que estaba pasando Shuichi Minamino, sabía que no era un ser común._

_-.¿La boda?. –terminó la frase por el pelirrojo, este asintió con la cabeza, lloró un poco, a la chica no pareció importarle, se quedó parada, al lado de su prometido. -.No debes sentirte mal por eso. –replicó sin comprender. -.Tal vez tenga otros compromisos. –dijo alargando su sonrisa, ambos sabían que no era cierto._

_-.Tal vez. –replicó Kurama con la voz más agria que jamás había utilizado. No estaba seguro de querer casarse con ella, pero ya no podía volver a atrás, no quería ... arrepentirse, aunque le costará toda una vida, no miraría atrás._

_-.Alégrate. –dijo la chica a modo de orden. -.Las cosas saldrán bien. Habrá una boda después de todo. ¿No?. Eso es lo que importa. Conseguirás "otros" amigos. No necesitamos ver a personas "así". Ya sabes ... queremos que nuestra vida sea normal. ¿Cierto?. –_

_-.Si ... –Kurama murmuró con desgano, la chica era tan insoportable, pero en cierto sentido la necesitaba, su padre era un gran empresario, y días antes de establecer su "compromiso" le habían enviado una amenaza tan clara que a Kurama le había quedado demasiado claro que tenía que casarse, a la fuerza._

_La chica le dio la espalda, su próxima clase estaba apenas comenzando, y ella siempre tenía las mejores notas. Kurama también se esforzaba, era sólo que a veces su concentración volaba hacia otros lugares, como en donde quiera que estuviese el youkai de fuego._

_Seguramente en el Makai, siempre le había gustado el Makai, aunque desde que había decidido no seguir trabajando para Mukuro, seguramente lo estarían buscando. También podría estar desahogándose en la casa de Yusuke, pero no era lo más probable, Hiei JAMÁS se desahogaba. ¿Dónde?._

_-.Apúrate, tú también estás llegando tarde Kurama. –exigió su prometida, Kurama observó la expresión de odio que le dirigía, algo le olía mal, estaba seguro de que nada después de todo, iba a estar bien. Ni siquiera Hiei. Aunque era cierto que le había mencionado a su novia, Hiei no sabía nada de ninguna boda._

_Tal vez no debería decírselo. Algo le hizo faltar ese día a la Universidad, algo le hizo regresar sus pasos hasta su casa. Hiei ya no estaba allí, y la señal que había dejado por todas partes era muy difícil de ignorar: todos los cuadros estaban rotos, todas sus fotos estaban quemadas, todos los recuerdos estaban destrozados. _

_Había una nota rota en cuatro partes que Hiei había dejado caer en el piso. Kurama unió las pedazos, la carta era una muy rápida despedida, casi con odio, del youkai de fuego. Llena de sarcasmo y de ironía, el youkai de fuego se había enterado de su compromiso de la manera menos conveniente: por boca de terceras personas que nada tenían que ver con el asunto._

_Y ahora, Kurama pagaba el precio, la ira del youkai había caído sobre él y sobre todas sus pertenencias destrozadas en el suelo de la habitación, había caído sobre la alfombra quemada, había caído sobre las paredes manchadas, y había caído sobre cada lugar oscuro de la mente del pelirrojo, sobre cada lugar._

((Fin del Flash Back))

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.¿Estas bien?. –preguntó Yoru a su padre, este parecía demasiado pensativo, sus puños estaban tan firmemente apretados contra las sábanas, que no cabía duda de que su pregunta era innecesaria. Kurama volteó la cabeza con brusquedad.

-.No, no estoy ... bien. –replicó, y su cara se torció con un increíble gesto de repulsión, un gesto retorcido, que Yoru no había visto jamás asomar en las facciones de su padre. -.Pero yo se ... que puedes hacer para que lo esté: deja de ... tratar de reconciliarnos. –Yoru abrió bien grandes los ojos. ¿Cómo puede ser que se había enterado?.

-.Si veo a ese Kay cerca, te prometo ... –Kurama dudó unos segundos, y no terminó la frase, agarró el libro, lo destrozó sin el menor esfuerzo, acto seguido, dejó a su sorprendido hijo reflexionar las posibilidades que se le ofrecían, en la plena y llana soledad de su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas: bueno, este capítulo me salió un poco más corto que el anterior, pero en cierto sentido me gusta más, suena un poco como a Romeo y Julieta, sólo que Hiei y Kurama no se odian, sólo se desquitan. ¡No lo hicimos todos alguna vez?. La metáfora que Yusuke usó es un poco vulgar. "Dragar" la arena es lo mismo que quitar la arena, se hace con unas máquinas que la quitan de en medio y la devuelven a donde estaba originalmente. En fin ... y ahora si, voy a responder las reviews:

**Cristal Jaganshi**: bueno, bueno, la ficha con mis datos ya te la mandé, por ahí no te llegó, o bueno, que se yo, no importa, si no, después te la vuelvo a mandar. ¿Ok?. Muchas, muchísimas gracias por los cumplidos hacia el anterior capítulo pese a mi constante falta de inspiración. Y si, yo también espero coincidir contigo más en el msn. Hablando de todo: una amiga me va a grabar nimroed!. Te juro que me emocioné tanto!. Nos reunimos el sábado y nos pasamos la tarde entera escuchando Green Day. Bueno, ya, o si no me emociono. Adiós y sigue leyendo!.

**Misi-chan**: que bien que este capítulo te haya gustado amiga, es que la verdad, no se, se me hacía como que el anterior capítulo no estaba muy bueno, pero si a ti te parece, gracias por los cumplidos y por seguir tanto todas las actualizaciones de mis fics. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y ... bien, no se, no tengo mucho más que decir, excepto el que hayas tenido unos meses de vacaciones muy buenos y a ver cuando se te da por escribir otro fic de YYH.

**Edith**: la verdad es que si tengo planeados reconciliarlos al final, pero aún no es el final, así que la cosa se complicó apenas un poquito más. Ya veras que en el próximo capítulo dejo este malentendido resuelto. Espero que no te marees con este capítulo y que aún lo sigas leyendo. Gracias por tu review.

**Ashayan Anik**: no, claro que no me ofendo con el "tu tienes la culpa", es más, me declaro culpable si así lo quieres, pero en fin, esta bien si te impacientas, nadie murió por eso que yo sepa. Espero no haber tardado demasiado (aunque yo creo que sí tarde bastante). Sinceras disculpas por la demora y espero que sigas leyendo a pesar de todo.

**AngelBlack**: y hoy me preguntabas que cuando actualizaba: ahora. Así que espero haber satisfecho tu impaciencia también y la verdad .. bueno, en este capi, Kurama y Hiei tienen diálogos cortos pero creo que interesantes, así que espero que te haya gustado. Y no te preocupes por eso de rogar de rodillas, creo haberlo echo alguna vez. Adiós y buena suerte, sigue leyendo onegai!.

**Inu**: en fin, la verdad es que Kay se parece mucho a Hiei tienes razón, y en fin, me parece muy bien que Hiei y Kay te caigan bien, e bueno saber que hay más "fans" de Hiei allá afuera (gente tan loca como yo, por ejemplo), gracias por los cumplidos a ti también y que bien que hasta ahora el fic te guste.

**HiYuki**: huy!. ¿En serio te tardaste mucho?. ¡Vaya!. ¡Y una amiga me decía que era muy corto!. Como sea, supongo que cada quien hace lo que puede, como yo en este caso, jaja. Espero que este capítulo también haya valido la pena para ti y que en realidad y hay algo entre Yoru y Kay, un poco obvio por parte de Yoru, y bueno, como siempre Kay no le hace caso, así que ...

**hime**: si, yo también me emocioné con ese fic, estaba muy ansgt. ¡No?. Por eso lo leo, me eçfascina el angst, es sólo que a veces pienso que no soy muy buena para escribirlo por mí misma, pero siempre me gusta probar cosas nuevas, como cosas tan opuestas como la comedia y el angst, la acción, a veces el romance, muchas cosas diría. Y bien, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**viouni**: si, también es mi pareja favorita de YYH, aunque también me gusten otras, esta acapara toda mi atención, veo que también la tuya y me agrada que te haya gustado este fic. Y bueno, lo que pasa con Kurama y Hiei aún no está muy claro, pero lo que sí, quedarán juntos al final, eso es seguro.

A todos, les agradezco sus reviews,

Un sincero adiós y hasta pronto,

Matta ne,

-.Nasaki.-


End file.
